The Tables Have Turned
by charmgirl
Summary: chapter 11 Takes place after "Wren's War." Wren has always been there to the rescue her friends...but what happens when she is the one in need? Please read and tell me what you think. )
1. After the War

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…they belong to Sherwood Smith, one of the most talented writers! The one person that belongs to me is the mysterious boy. 

A/N: I noticed that there wasn't any facfics for Wren and so I decided to try to make one. This is my first fanfic so please read it and review… Thanks

                                                                                                            ~*~Charmgirl~*~ 

~*~*~*~

PROLOUGE:

This takes place after Wren's War but king and queen are still alive. If you have not read the three books about Wren then you may not understand what is happening, but you should read it anyway. Well, enjoy!

~*~*~*~

"Get out!" the man at the desk yelled to the boy walking in.

"Fine! It's not like you ever have any time for me anyway," the boy muttered under his breath as he walked out. He was of medium build with brown hair and emerald eyes. 

He hated his father when he was like this, and he was like this most of the time. For as long as he could remember his father would ignore him and scold him. He always believed it was because his mother had died giving birth to him. Lately his father's moods had become worse …but no one ever told him why, as a matter of fact he never knew about anything that concerned his father. The guards were kind to him but would never give him any news of his father's affairs, fearing that Andreus would punish them. 

He walked briskly, back to his room, slammed the door, opened a book of many plays, and the next thing that he knew he was acting out the play.

~*~*~*~

After The War

While this was happening, back in Meldrith, Wren was packing for her quick visit to her Aunt Niss's inn at Allat Los, when someone knocked on the door. When she answered it, there stood two people she quickly recognized. 

_It's Tess and Tyron! _Wren thought happily as she let her two best friends in. 

Princess Teressa Rhisadel, heir to Meldrith, a beautiful short haired brunette with dazzling blue eyes gracefully waked into the room. Following behind her was a tall lanky young man with unruly brown hair and brown eyes Tyron, heir to be the Queen's Magician. 

"Are you positive that you two can't go with me?" Wren asked her friends, knowing the answer, although she had asked them so many times before.

"I would much rather leave all the business to Teresa here, but she said since we are both heirs, we're in this together." he said grumpily. 

Tess sighed. "Tyron, there is just so much to do after the war with Andreus. And it's so strange that no one knows his whereabouts…so it's just more confusion here at court. You know that we would go if we could, but right now it's impossible. We have to rebuild the damage. Father said official business first and the visit later."

She turned to Wren. "I'm sorry Wren. You know how much I want to meet your relatives. Hopefully we can meet you there in a couple of days." 

"Please hurry! I made up an illusion story for Niss's birthday and I wanted you both to see it! Besides, I can't wait to show you everything at the inn!!" Wren said trying to sound understanding. _It's going to be a long and boring trip with just me and my thoughts…I wish someone could keep me company…_and then began to wonder where her other best friend, Prince Connor of Siradayel was. She wished that he would be traveling with her, but he had left a few days ago to find out about his heritage.

"Don't forget to summon us with our rings when you are about to leave. We don't want you to leave without a proper good bye." Tyron reminded her. Tess nodded in agreement. With that they left Wren to finish packing. 

She sighed. _He's probably having an adventure right now _thinking of the young man with dark red hair and grey eyes as she placed a few of her magician's tunics in her pack. 

~*~*~*~

The young man with a brown dog continued along their journey. The road was desolate and the young man sighed. _I wish I would meet someone soon. This must be one of the most uneventful trips I've ever had. I wish Wren was here. She would make me laugh. Prince Connor thought as he was walking along a bridge with his shaggy, brown dog, Tip. _

Suddenly, Tip stopped. Prince Connor still lost in thought almost stumbled over him. He regained his balance with the staff he held in his hand, looked around but saw nothing. Just as he was about to reach over to ask Tip about his strange behavior, he felt something poking him from behind. He turned around. There stood a man in his mid-thirties, strong build pointing a sword at him. 

"Don't move! Who are you and what are you doing going this way? Answer me!" the man shouted.


	2. Caught, Goodbyes, Dinner

_Scythegirl_- The titles of the books are Wren to the Rescue, Wren's Quest and Wren's War. These books are really hard to find. Try the library…maybe they have a copy…but if you can READ THEM they are really good!! =)

                                                                                                            ~*~Charmgirl~*~

DISCLAIMER: None of these characters belong to me, they are all of Sherwood Smith. (Except the mysterious boy….Vaughn)

Chapter 1

Caught…Goodbyes…Dinner

~*~*~*~

_THINK CONNOR! What would Wren say?_ _If she were here, she would be spinning a marvelous tale about who we are... _Prince Connor thought, remembering his past adventures with the streaked haired girl from Three Groves Orphanage. Fumbling with his thought, Connor decided to tell the soldier he was a…journey mage…or maybe a prentice…possibly a lost traveler?  So deep in thought he was almost too late to see the soldier impatiently jab him again.

"Who are you? Don't make me ask again. You won't like the consequences." 

But the prince could not find the words. His silence only brought more suspicion. 

The solider had enough. Quickly he brought his sword to an attack position. Connor almost didn't have enough time to bring his staff up, and heard Tip growling behind him. _So much for fooling him…at least I won't need my story anymore..._Connor thought. Suddenly the two men were in battle. Lighting fast sweeps towards each other, and the sound of steel against wood filled the air. The soldier made a quick thrust towards Connor's head with the hilt of his sword when Tip lunged at his leg. He faltered and dropped his sword. Connor quickly brought his staff down on the man's chest, when all of the sudden he felt a pointed object at his back. 

"Let him go, or I will spear you right here and now." The voice from behind said.

Connor raised his arms in the air and slowly turned to face his new opponent. He saw a woman, she seemed familiar but he didn't know where he had seen her before. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when the woman gave a sharp gasp. 

"My apologies sire, I hadn't realized it was you!" the woman quickly bowed to Connor and lowered her sword. 

Connor looked up and noticed the woman talking a step away from him, and hurried to the fallen soldier's side, whispering in his ear. _I remember now... she is a solider from my mother's lands._

"What!?! Are you positive?" The man gave Connor an apologetic look and struggled to give him a bow. "Please your majesty, I meant no disrespect. It was my turn to patrol the trail for suspicious folk. There have been reports of some bandits riding around in this section of the hills. When you refused to answer, I had to take action..." the man explained. 

Connor sighed. _So much for being a lost traveler...This wouldn't have happened to Wren..._

~*~*~*~

_Well that's everything...I hope. _Wren thought. _I guess it's time I summoned Tess and Tyron._ She lifted her right hand and spoke a few magical phrases, and instantly the ring became a brilliant red. Picking up her bag, Wren quickly made her way out of her room. A few moments later she was standing by the gates, and immediately saw the emerging figures coming towards her. Soon Tess and Tyron were standing before her. 

"Another quest so quickly Wren?" Tyron said, smiling. Wren wrinkled her nose at him. 

Before Wren could reply Tess lifted a small package. "Oh Wren, I know you're only a few days ahead but I am going to miss you. I don't want to keep you any longer than needed. I brought you some treats for your walk." She passed it to Wren and hugged her friend fiercely. 

"Thank you, Tess. Don't worry we will see each other soon. Besides I have my scry-stone with me. You can have Tyron scry me if you need me." 

Tyron quickly shook his head. "Don't look at me. I think it would be better if we asked Leila or Halfrid." replied holding up his hands. To Wren's relief, Tess gave her a smile.  

Giving Tess and Tyron another quick hug, Wren flashed a mischievous smile. "Don't get into any trouble without me."

"Oh no, never without you, Wren." joked Tyron.

Standing outside the gate side by side, Tyron and Tess watched in silence as Wren's figure disappeared over the hill. 

"I hope she gets there safely. All of a sudden I have a bad feeling about all this." Tess said unexpectedly. 

Surprised, Tyron looked at the princess. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know it's just that all that business with Andreus, and his disappearance...I don't know..."

"Princesses sure worry a lot..."

"Look who's talking, I learned it from you." 

"Back up a second here, it's Wren we're talking about. She knows how to take care of herself; she's a journey mage now. Besides think of all the times she has come to our aid." 

"I know...but I wish that I had suggested she wait for us." 

Trying to calm the princess down, Tyron led her back to the palace. Even with his reassuring words, he suddenly couldn't help begin to worry about Wren...

~*~*~*~

Walking along the road, Wren began to remember the past events of the last couple of months...the attacks on Meldrith...taking the King and Queen hostage...the sudden alliance with Hawk...Andreus and his mysterious disappearance..._maybe taking this trip isn't such good idea...but Niss will be so disappointed if I missed her birthday now that I have found her...struggling with her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps following behind her. _

~*~*~*~

  
The young man sitting alone in his room ran through the play for the thousandth time. _Now what?_ He thought. Running his hand through his thick brown hair, his emerald eyes scanned the bookshelf for another book. But before he could make another selection, a knock disrupted his thoughts.

"Vaughn, And- pardon, your father has summoned you for dinner."

_Great, now he has time for me._ "Alright, give me a minute." 

Standing up from his desk, he stretched out his legs, finally realizing they were asleep. _How long have I been reading? _He thought as he replaced the book on the shelf. Giving himself a quick check in his mirror, his father would complain if a single hair was out of place, he strode out of his room. Walking down the unfamiliar corridor, he thought of the sudden craziness of the past couple of months. Moving away from Senna Lirwaini to this remote place...everything is so strange. But at least his father had remembered him enough to take him along. Vaughn sighed. _Maybe he should have left me back at the castle. It would have made much more sense. With that final thought, he entered his father's chamber for dinner. _

~*~*~*~

Thanks for reading this! Sorry the story is kind of slow right now…but just give me some time to set up the plot. If you have any suggestions, PLEASE tell me! =) Also review, I want to know what you think! 


	3. Captured!

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me at all if they sound familiar. They belong to the wonderfully talented Sherwood Smith. If they belonged to me then I would be rich!!!....but since they don't...I'm broke so don't sue me...

Chapter 2

Captured!!!

~*~*~*~

The man bowed. "My apologies, your majesty. My name is Harmen and this is my second in command, Carmella. We patrol this area from brigands. Your techniques in staff fighting are exquisite. Where did you learn such quick blows and strikes?"

"All credit must be given to Mistress Thule at the palace. She is both a wonderful teacher and fighter and I would advise against getting on her bad side. She has left enough bruises to last me a lifetime." Connor smiled and eyes showed amusement.   

The woman named Carmella gasped, "Mistress Thule? I have heard of her amazing skills. To be trained by her...," Carmella's voice trailed off.

Connor sensed Carmella's feelings and quickly decided to change the subject. "Where did you two learn to fight? Your methods are just as astounding. Well, do you have...?" All of a sudden his newly made friends went pale. "Are you ok?" 

Connor slowly turned and noticed that Tip had been growling. Turning around he saw a group of ten men surrounding them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little prince, perhaps?" Connor shot him a glare and brought up his staff to a ready position. "Who sent you?" _I always somehow bring trouble don't I? Thought Connor and sighed. _

The man didn't answer, but instead came at Connor with a double headed ax. Connor swiftly brought his staff into a defensive position and tripped his opponent with his staff. The ringleader began to laugh hysterically and ordered his men to attack. With one quick move, the men surrounded Connor, Harmen, and Carmella with spears and swords pointed directly at them. The two soldiers and prince immediately got into defensive positions. As the men began to attack, a blur of swords, staffs and axes and shouts fill the air. Connor was drenched in sweat, he had already defeated three men including the ringleader, and Harmen had gotten two but had been stabbed by the fourth bandit in the left leg and had a serious gash on his chest. Carmella, who had seriously wounded two men herself, quickly went to his aid and protected his left side. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours, but when the dust settled, three triumphant soldiers were panting heavily and sweating profusely.  

Taking the captured men back to the village, Carmella expressed that she was deeply impressed with Connor's fighting. Along the way, Connor learned that Harmen had been showing the villagers how to make due in a similar attack. But with the master of arms in the infirmary, Connor felt it was his fault for the surprise attack and agreed in helping the nearby village training to defend themselves against future brigand attacks. 

~*~*~*~

"Why are you so late? I have already begun my meal without you. You will stave today. Learn some manners! Never again will you undermine my authority again. When I give a command, you will do it, do I make myself clear?" Andreus said without looking up.

This type of reaction was nothing new to Vaughn. His father was harsh on him, always finding a fault in him. But his father's opinion did not bother Vaughn in the least. He could have cared less. Sending him away without dinner was somewhat of a norm and Vaughn always stored a thing to two in his room. He actually preferred to dine alone in his room. 

As he silently left his father's dining area, he heard people walk into the chamber he just had left. _Always…kept in the dark! _Rather than dwell on it he sighed and opened his bedroom door and began eating.

Andreus was unhappy about the sudden change in his status. Just months ago he was so close into gaining Vern's kingdom...but that child magician..._Wren_...had foiled his plans TWICE! But he made plans for her...he would find some way to get his revenge on her...as well as her three other friends. So as his advisers entered his chamber he thrilled to hear that he could track Wren's magic and capture her... a plan that he thought would work quite nicely for that little brat...

~*~*~*~

Wren continued walking in the forest, her thoughts still looming about her current situations. All of a sudden the creeping feeling of being watched brought her attention away from her troubles. Though she turned around often, she did not see a single soul. She thought, _I hope that all this alone time that I'm having isn't making me paranoid. _

A rustle came from a nearby bush startled her. She jumped and weaved her fingers quickly to make an illusion. When she ran to see what it and who it was, she found a boy a little older than 9 looking up at her. "What business so you have following me and watching me?!?" Wren yelled louder than she meant to. The little boy's eyes began to fill with tears and Wren's heart sank. 

"I'm sorry; it's just that well... I have been walking less than a day and when you have the feeling that someone or thing is watching you get afraid and jumpy... are you okay?" the young boy nodded. _At least I am not going crazy. Thought Wren. "Well, why are you following me anyway?" Wren asked nicely afraid to scare the boy once again. _

"Me name is Kyran, but me pals call me Kai for short, I'ma sorry for followin' ya 'round. It's just that I never seen ya 'round and was a wonderin' where ye was a headin'.

Wren looked at the blond haired, blue eyed boy, _Goodness, he seems like he needs a meal...Wren thought. "Don't worry about it, but don't scare me next time or else I might send a nastier illusion your way! I think I have a sandwich that we can both share. I was about to set up camp over there by the lake." _

Wren set up camp and that night she and Kai had a blast. Wren told him of her incredible story and invited him to Aunt Niss's birthday. Kai accepted happily. Wren also showed Kai simple magical illusions and he taught her how to pick-pockets. The night ended quickly and Wren told her new friend that she was leaving tomorrow morning a bit after sunrise. Kai nodded. He had a plan to wake up before sunrise and give Wren a surprise.

~*~*~*~

During the early hours, the rays of the sun brought Wren out her dreams. She awoke earlier than she expected but since she knew nothing of Kai's surprise, began to pack for her journey once more. 

_Hmmm ...What else do I shall I pack?_ Thought Wren. _Oh yes...water!_

As Wren walked to the nearby lake, she suddenly felt a strange vertigo behind her. As she spun around, she dropped her canteen and was surprised to see the twisted smile of...Andreus! Yes, the same snake that had kidnapped her best friend, the stinker that had sent Hawk to bring trouble to Meldrith, the exact rat that had brought war to their majesties! Feeling the anger boil up inside her, she began to weave her fingers…but not quick enough for Andreus...he quickly murmured a few words and weaved his fingers...all Wren could remember was darkness...

~*~*~*~

Kai was whistling as he made his way to Wren's camp. In his hands were two shiny apples which he had just stolen from a farmer's early harvest. But when he reached Wren's camp, she was nowhere to be seen. 

_Tis strange that Wren is gone. We suppose ta being goin' to tha party._ Kai thought to himself. Seeing her canteen missing, he quickly made his way to the lake. _So much for me surprise._

As he made his way towards the lake, he noticed an empty canteen. _Is this me pal Wren's? If this is true, then where is me mate, Wren? I shall wait fo' her. Me thinks Wren will be back. She wouldn't leave without me, right?" _Confused, Kai refilled the canteen and returned to his new friend's camp waiting for her return.

~*~*~*~

_What's going on around here?_ Vaughn thought. He was woken earlier that morning by busy guards moving and relocating some kind of object. _I wonder what's all the racket about? What's father up to now?_ _It's not as if he would inform me. But Vaughn was not interested in his father's affairs. Each usually dealt with the gain of power or the need to seek revenge. But Vaughn was curious. __Inquiring about it will infuriate Father…but I should stop him if he is doing harm to people again Vaughn thought._

~*~*~*~

A/N – Please read and review!!! Elspethelf and Scythegirl thanks for reviewing!! 


	4. That Brat!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Sherwood Smith does. Those who haven't read the wonderful books Crown and Court duel the characters, which do belong to me are Vaughn, Kai, Carmella, Harmen. Yeah... well...  like let's get on with the story shall we?

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! ENJOY! 

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~

At the same time Kai began waiting, Tess and Tyron were back at the castle attending one of the many meetings discussing the issues concerning Andreus. His mysterious disappearance after the war brought so many unanswered questions and fears of further retaliation, including his infamous memory for his enemies. The King, Queen, and Halfrid, hoped that for the end of Andreus but thought it best to be ready for any sort of attack. 

Tyron, sitting quietly at his seat across from Tess, was thinking about Wren. '_Why do I have such a bad feeling? What's wrong with me?? Wren has only been gone for two days, and suddenly I have this feeling...what could it be'  His_ uneasy thoughts, though unknown to him was shared by the lovely brunette across from him. 

Though Tess tried not to show it, she could not concentrate on her father's advisers. Her train of thoughts steadily shifted from Wren to Andreus. '_Oh Wren...hopefully mother and father will allow me to come see you soon. I don't understand the uneasiness I have been feeling for the past few days...'_

Queen Asrten's voice brought Tess out her thoughts. 

"Oh mother, I'm sorry, what was that?" Tess whispered. 

"Teresa, my dear, what's the matter?"

"The current events of the kingdom have me worried, is all."

"What you are actually saying is that you are worried about Wren, aren't you?"

Tess sighed. Her mother knew her so well, though she had only been living at the palace for a few years. "How did you guess?"

 "Since her departure a few days ago, I could sense you becoming more detached during the meetings. I understand your worries, with the threat of Andreus and all." The Queen also had a look of concern on her face. 

Suddenly the King's voice became loud, "Thank you all for attending this meeting. Let us now adjourn, and will meet again tomorrow." On that final note, the room cleared, leaving only the King, Queen, Tyron, and Tess. 

"Verne, I think that it is time for Teresa and Tyron to be on their way. Wren is waiting for them."

"Astren, I know I agreed to this little expedition, but that was before Andreus' disappearance. I can't allow the possibility of Teresa being kidnapped again and held prisoner by Andreus." 

Only Tyron noticed Tess as she shivered at the mention of Andreus' dark dungeon. 

"No one knows about this little trip except for us, your Majesty." Tyron replied softly. "Under the current circumstances, most of the palace knows that we have been in endless meetings and under the surveillance of guards at all times of the day. I would highly doubt our absences would be noticed."

"Please father, I need to know Wren is safe and you promised..." Tess suddenly said. 

Looking at his daughter, King Verne could see the worry on her face. Though she showed her court mask to others at the palace, she tried to be more open with her feelings around both Astren and himself. The grief on Teresa's face broke his heart and before he could stop himself, he found the words coming out his mouth. "If it means that much to you, I guess you better start packing."

~*~*~*~

Minutes later, Tess was scrambling to her room, reminding herself to bring clothes, her summons ring, her gift for Niss, and her knife-a gift from the Queen. Tyron also hurried to his room. Thinking back to his past adventures, he had already set aside a couple sets of clothing, his magic book, scry-stone, and provisions.

In order to make sure the departure of the magician and princess were not known to the rest of the court, Tyron and Tess saddled up their horses quietly, while the Queen sent the stable boy on a "special" errand. Quietly riding their horses from the palace, Tyron and Tess were on their way to find Wren.

~*~*~*~

As Wren entered the world of consciousness, she could feel the pounding of her head. The world seemed to spin as she tried to open her heavy eyelids. '_What happened?'_ Her mind heavily clouded with some sort of magical block that her mind was drawing a blank. As her eyes opened, bright red blotches swarmed her vision, only making her feel more nauseated. She was suddenly aware that her body was a huge ache. '_I feel like a giant bruise.' _ She thought crossly. Just the act of lifting her right arm took most of her meager strength. Feeling as though her right hand was suddenly transformed into lead, Wren could barely make a fist to rub her eyes. Slowly rubbing her eyes, she could not make out her surroundings. Tiny rays of light came from a small window, which was also barred. Her mind worked hard to recall _why_ she was here…and then the ordeal with Andreus replayed in her mind little by little. She could remember her early morning walk towards the lake with her canteen, the fresh air and songs of the birds. Then the strange feeling of the vertigo behind her, and the mental picture of Andreus' evil smile… she shuddered. At that exact moment...Wren realized that she was now a prisoner to the evil magician, and passed out.  

~*~*~*~

Returning to the village with Carmella and Harmen was the best idea Connor had made during his trip. Surrounded by people with great tales and fun animals, the young prince happily taught the villagers simple means of defense. Though he was not as demanding as Mistress Thule, he saw the great improvements as the day continued. 

"Alright, that's all for today." Connor said his students. "Good work today, don't forget to practice and come back at the same time tomorrow."

Connor yawned. He didn't realize he was so tired. Picking up his staff, he started towards his tent. Upon his arrival, the villagers were not all awed by the presence of royalty, to Connor's delight. However after his learning that he would replace Harmen as master or arms, many of the villagers changed their views of him, especially with the persistence of Carmella. He had graciously declined the generous offers of the kind families willing to share what little supplies they had. To tell the truth, Connor felt undeserving of the kindness. Each time he was offered a bite of food, or extra blanket, he would remember that this was part of his uncle's land. Instead of taking care of the people of the land, his selfish Aunt and Uncle would spend lavishly on new wings to their estate. As prince of the land, he felt it was his duty to help those forgotten by their egotistical lords. Continuing his walk, he saw Carmella making her way to him. When she was a few paces ahead of him, she stopped and bowed.__

"Your Highness, on behalf of the village, both Harmen and I thank you for sharing your expertise with us. We all know that you were traveling to somewhere and everyone will understand if you need to be on your way. Please do not think we do not appreciate your lesson, we merely wish you to continue on whatever business that seeking your attention."

_'Does she always have to be so formal?'  _Connor thought to himself."I thank you for your compliments; however I wish to be sure that my students will be prepared for an attack. I enjoy the hospitality, and in return will remain until Harmen is satisfied with our progress."

"Your Highness, you are too kind spending all of your time with us..." Carmella began.

Before she could discuss the matter further, Connor replied, "Please Carmella, let us wash up for dinner, I have a very early lesson to teach tomorrow." 

"Yes, your majesty." Carmella said as they began to walk to the kitchen. 

Dragging the warrior with him, Connor realized that he had forgotten about his journey and knew that he had to continue on it to find his heritage.

~*~*~*~

Kai's worries about Wren caused him to wander the surrounding forests. He couldn't understand the magician's strange behavior. His thoughts kept looming towards a terrible demise. But what could have happened? If bandits had attacked, surely they would have raided her camp as well. Remembering his night talking with her, he knew she could make amazing illusions to scare off any bandits. Unsure of what to do, Kai remained at Wren's camp in hopes of seeing the streaked hair girl emerge from the woods. 

~*~*~*~

Andreus was feeling quite smug at this time. His plans for Wren could wait, as of now she locked up in a makeshift dungeon, and extremely sick...he made sure of that. He couldn't have the little brat wide awake and causing trouble could he? '_Oh yes, .Wren is going to be quite useful to me...' Andreus thought as evil plans quickly formed in his mind._

Vengeance was all he could think about for the past couple of months. The war was supposed to give him land and power, not destruction and vulnerability. After the tiring battle against Idres, his narrow escape, and the destruction of the core of his magic, Andreus thought it was the end for him. Without his evil magic to support him; he could not take over Verne's kingdom, as well as the ones bordering them. Until he stumbled upon an old scribe, giving him the power to reiterate the war... he needed to focus on that now…

~*~*~*~

Vaughn looked up at the beautiful morning sky. All morning the disturbances within the castle gave him a slight headache. '_I need some fresh air. There must be some kind of weird vibe here. Since I have been here I have felt so weary. __Maybe it's the lack of food...I can't believe I am saying this, but I am starting to miss Senna Lirwan.'  The shock of his last thought just added to his lightheadedness. '_No that can't be...back there the land was even more devastating! Something MUST be wrong with me!! I wonder if insanity runs in the family...' _Signing, he walked back in the direction of the castle. As he passed through the hallway, Vaughn's thoughts lingered back to the commotion earlier. Though he desperately wanted to discover what his conniving father was up to, but would have to wait until dark to discover the truth._

~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: I just wanted to thank all the people that reviewed my story! It makes me really happy!! It is greatly appreciated! =) **


	5. The Meetings

Sorry that is has been forever since I last updated. Thank you to all my reviewers!! Like I said in my previous chapter I truly appreciate it! I am so happy that my story is being read!! YAY!! **=P**

Thanks again to: Miriam, ailpods1986, Blazing-Moon, scythegirl, and Aisha C!! Hope you like the next chapter! Enjoy and as always, please review!

A/N: once again none of these characters belong to me...the ones you recognize that is...

 **Chapter 4 **

 **The Meeting**

~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~

"Enough." Andreus suddenly barked. 

All conversation stopped as five pair of eyes turned to stare at him. With a sharp motion of his wrist, the room was cleared. The pleasant feeling of power surged through Andreus. The fact that he could instill so much fear into those around him was what he thrived for. He relished the power he had regained and hated being without it. But he needed more...more power to destroy his enemies...more magic to do his bidding. He smiled to himself all those desires would soon be within grasp. With that final thought Andreus strode out of his chambers. 

~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~

Kai was miserable. He was hungry and Wren was still missing. Making a small trip around the woods he noticed a pair of haggard horses grazing by the stream. Quietly creeping towards a small campfire, and taking cover in the thick bushes, Kai saw a pair of travelers. By their appearance it was easy to see they were fatigued. He smiled; they would be easy to steal from and licked his dry lips. One of the travelers, a young man with thick brown hair pulled bread and cheese from his sack to hand to a small hooded individual. 

 ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~

Vaughn could not concentrate on any of his plays. Shutting his book and replacing it on the shelf, he began to pace the room. _What could father be up to? Vaughn's impatience only grew as he went over his plan in his mind. His father was up to no good. The familiar feelings of deception and evil filled the air, but this time Vaughn would not remain silent. The evil that filled his father's heart only lead to destruction and demise. His father would ever be satisfied until the void he had in his soul was filled with conquering the land of Cantimoor. All his life his father obsessed over the power, unable to ever stop the hunger from within. But Vaughn swore to himself that he would all he could to stop his father's insanity. Never again would a land be as devastated as Senna Lirwan, a massive terrain that reeked of death and poison. As the sun disappeared over the horizon, leaving a beautiful swirl of colors, Vaughn was prepared himself to carry out his plan. _

~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~

Tess suddenly turned her head towards the woods. There was a rustle, she was almost sure of it. But she quickly dismissed it...her mind has been playing tricks on her...it had been doing so for the last couple of miles. Her desire to find Wren drove her and Tyron to ride as hard as they could...Wren could not have travel such a distance on foot. With all the riding, and lack of food, she was delirious. A sudden motion brought her out her thoughts. 

"Did I interrupt something?" Tyron asked while handing her a piece of bread and cheese. 

Tess gave him a small smile. "Just thinking about how delirious I have become. I swore I heard a rustle in the bushes over there. But I don't trust my instincts right now. I need some rest and food." 

"Should I check the grounds? It may not be safe." The magician replied scanning the area around them.

"No. These grounds have surely been cleared of brigands. My father would have made sure of that."

"But we should be sure. I can conjure up an illusion to protect us."

"Tyron, you are just as tired as I, a spell will only weaken you further. Please, I am sure it was only a figment of my imagination. It might even be a wild animal that was scared away by our fire." Tess reasoned.

Tyron studied the princess's face in the dark light. Though her features were shrouded in the growing darkness, he could see the fatigue. Her once cheerful face was now sullen and her cheeks were no longer rosy, they were paled just as the rest of her face. He sighed. It was true. He was very tired and didn't look much better off than his companion. All the riding and the fast pace was not ideal for a magician. "Very well…" 

The sound of a breaking twig stopped Tyron from making another statement. He glanced around himself and Tess, unsure of what dangers lurked in the woods surrounding them. Bringing his fingers to his lips, Tyron gestured for Tess to stand with him. She immediately stood, and silently stood behind the magician. He quickly weaved his fingers and a tiny light appeared in his palm. Using it as a guide, they made their way to the grazing horses, which seemed undisturbed. However as Tess approached her mare, Sunshine, she noticed her bag of rations had disappeared. 

"Tyron, my rations are missing." She whispered. 

Nodding the magician looked at his tiny ball of light and headed in the opposite direction. With his light as leading the way, they noiselessly neared another camp. Quickly extinguishing the light, Tyron squinted and saw…Wren's tent!!!!! Instinctively he ran towards a form sitting at the camp, leaving a puzzled Tess behind. 

~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~

Kai was happily devouring his latest loot, cheese. It had been too long since he had a decent meal that didn't comprise of berries and fruit. He didn't dare steal from Wren; she was a friend, and what kind of friend would steal from another? But he was thankful for those journeymen, for it was their rations that he was feasting on tonight. With a mouthful of cheese in his mouth, he didn't hear the exhausted steps of the brown haired young man approaching with another smaller figure not far behind. 

"Wren!!" he gasped, barely audible through the attempts to fill his lungs with fresh air. 

Kai looked at the young man in horror. He had been caught! But the mention of his friend surprised him even more. 

"Wren? Yer a pal of Wren?" He managed with a mouthful of cheese. 

The young man furrowed his brows. He quickly scanned the camp, noticing that only Kai occupied it. 

"Where is she? Have you stolen her equipment?" 

Kai couldn't believe his ears!! Steal from Wren? "NO! Wren is me pal. I would never steal from her." 

"Friend?" Kai looked in the direction of the young man's companion. She had a very sweet voice. "But where is she now?" 

Kai shook his head. "Th' other night, me and Wren were a talkin' and after I went home. I've been wanderin' 'round for two days waitin' fer her."

"Two days?" gasped the young woman. She turned to the young man.

The young man grimaced. "Tess, we must remain calm, Wren needs us to focus. Don't worry I am sure we can find out what has happened to her." He suddenly turned to Kai. "I'm sorry young one, I did not properly introduce myself, I am Tyron."

The young woman nodded and gently removed her hood. "And my name is Teresa." 

Looking at the young woman face, Kai could hardly believe his eyes. She had to be one of the prettiest ladies he had ever seen! But her face was very familiar; in the back of his mind he swore that he has seen those graceful features before. That name, Teresa…and suddenly it hit him…Princess Teresa...she was well known for her constant rides throughout the realm as well as the concerns she had for her people. Kai knew that the princess was kind-hearted and was not surprised that she was Wren's friend.  

"Yer highness, me name is Kyran, but me pals call me Kai." Kai managed to say, bowing as best he could. 

The princess looked at him in shock, but nodded her head in return. 

~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~

Wren found herself in the dark alone in a never ending nightmare. She could not identify where she was but the aura of her surrounding made her wary. Her feet were cold against the stone floor. Darkness enclosed her causing her to shudder and felt a draft blow through her wild hair. Standing unaccompanied in the shadows was not one of her favorite things. Suddenly a sickening laughter filled the air. Without a second thought, she started to run, uncaring of the blind direction she took with her long streaked hair flying behind her. But no matter what distance she managed to cover, the laughter followed her, mocking her. Each step was harder to make and soon she was afraid. Hearing that disgusting pitch over and over again sank her stomach. It belonged to Andreus, a distinct and repulsive tone that rattled every bone in her body. Never before had she been so afraid. In this dark, cold room, she had no help from her friends. Falling to her knees, she covered her ears and began to scream... 

~*~*~*~          ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~

During the dead of night, Vaughn returned to his plans to search the castle. Moving as silently as he could through the estate, a muffled scream suddenly caught Vaughn's attention. He quickly jerked his head towards the southern wing of the estate. _Who or what was that? He asked himself. The events of the puzzling morning suddenly came back to him. _

He walked around aimlessly without really knowing where the brief scream originated. But the scream had begun to lose its strength, for the prisoner was quickly wearing. He absently turned down a cleared corner and found a lone door. Peering into the barred slit of the door, Vaughn could hardly make out a make shift bed and a solitary figure sleeping within it. Ever so silently, he reached for the knob, surprised to find only a bolt as a lock. Gently pushing it aside, could hear the faint muffled sounds coming from inside. _Who is that? What's wrong with them? Should I enter? Is it safe? Is it dangerous? With all these questions plaguing his mind, Vaughn felt like a fool. He was supposed to prevent his father from furthering his evil schemes. Such insignificant questions would only delay his progress. With a final shove of the door, Vaughn entered the room. _

~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~         ~*~*~*~

Prince Connor tossed and turned as the night progressed. After his dinner with the village, he felt tired, but sleep did not come easily. _ Why am I so worried? His thoughts constantly drifted, from his best friend Tyron, to his niece Tess, and finally stopping to Wren. __Wren.__  Just thinking about her name caused him to unconsciously stare at his summons ring. __Why? It unnerved him to feel this, he had never felt this way before. Tip leaped over onto Connor's bed, licking his face to comfort him. Scratching his companion's head, he had the impulse to stop his exploring and return to the castle. _

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Author's note: I hope that was a suitable chapter. Heehee…also thanks to scythegirl for that cheese inspiration!! It was after reading your review…that I suddenly came up with the idea! Thanks!!! =) oh, and don't forget to REVIEW!!! =D

Thanks again for reading!! 

~Charmgirl


	6. Intuition

CHAPTER 6

Vaughn slowly made his way into the room. The eerie silence frightened him. _What if I am too late? He thought suddenly. Lighting a small candle, Vaughn's fingers trembled as he stepped beside the cot. Bringing his light close to the now still figure he observed a small girl a few years younger than himself. The discovery both surprised and confused him. __What does father want with her? She looks harmless. Looking at her again, he saw thick curls of brown and blonde streaked hair that was practically sweat soaked. Placing his candle on the floor, he gently wiped off her brow. But as his fingers touched her damp skin, a tiny flicker flashed around his fingers. Shocked, Vaughn jerked his hand back, finding that his fingers were not singed nor burned. He looked at the sleeping figure once again. __What happened? _

~*~*~*~

Sleep was impossible for Prince Connor. His mind plagued him. Every impulse in his body told him to leave the village immediately. But his conscience argued his duties to the villagers as well as Carmella and Harmen. He could not simply pick up his belongings and leave in the dead of the night. Yet his mind was filled with paranoid thoughts that placed those he held dear in trouble. Connor could no longer remain in the small enclosure of his tent. He picked up his staff, and with Tip following behind him, he walked outside into the cool night. A few paces later, he was surprised to see another figure standing in the distance. Quickening his pace, he recognized Carmella, who was on her night shift.

"Your highness." She quickly bowed as he approached. "A nice evening for a stroll."

Connor groaned inwardly, his hopes of being referred as Connor never went well with her. "Good evening Carmella. I had some trouble falling asleep." He paused, his gaze falling towards Harmen's tent. "Is there any news on Harmen?" 

Carmella could sense the anxiousness of Connor's question. "He is recuperating well. His injuries are well taken care of and should be up and around as soon as tomorrow." 

"Wonderful news. Well I believe a will take a small walk. Thank you for the update." Turning to leave, Connor felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Your highness, is there problem? You seem troubled." Carmella, her eyes filled with worry and quickly added, "Your journey remains unfinished; perhaps you should take leave soon."

"Carmella, my duty to everyone is incomplete. Though their training progresses it would be wrong of me to abandon them."

"The training you have offered us is invaluable. You have more than helped us all, but your journey and other duties must not be overlooked. Though your presence will certainly be missed, abandonment is the furthest explanation for your leave. "Besides, added Carmella with a smile, everyone in the villages _loves you."_

Connor gave her a small smile. "I have immensely enjoyed the past days here in the company of this village and the great hospitality shown to me. I have never felt so appreciated and I thank you for finding me in the woods and bringing me here. But…" his voice trailed off as he looked at his summons ring. Mixed feelings swirled in Connor's mind. He appreciated the kind words Carmella offered him, but he was torn between his duty to the villagers and an unfounded fear for his friends. How was he to justify his leave on a hunch? The guilt would be too much if he misjudged either scenario. 

His thoughtful silence was enough for Carmella. "If something does not feel right in your heart, ignoring it may lead to bigger consequences."

Connor glanced up from his hand. "…I feel as though I am needed elsewhere…a strange feeling of anxiety has overwhelmed me while in my tent this evening. I cannot describe the dread I feel, I just know something is amiss." Connor sighed, grateful to finally share his burdened conscious with another. 

"Instinct is apart of us all, helping us to warn us of danger, and should never be ignored. I think it would be wise for you to pack your belongings and follow your heart."

"Thank you Carmella…for everything." Connor replied as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Please make my apologies to the others for not having a proper farewell." Quickly, the young prince and his small four legged friend raced back to his tent to return to Wren and the others. 

The prince was surprised to see that Carmella has summoned everyone to give him a proper parting. Connor was filled with emotions as he stepped from his tent, to see the many that he had gotten to know during his short visit. But they all understood the sudden leave of their newly founded friend, and only wished him the best of luck. Giving his final good byes and equipped with the knowledge that hard riding would take him into Cantimoor by dawn, Connor was ready to leave. Promising to return when he got the chance, Connor rode off into the night.

~*~*~*~

Huddled around a small fire, Tyron, Tess, and Kai sat speaking in hushed tones. After Kai described Wren's canteen and her seemingly desertion of her camp, all signs abduction appeared clear. They had spent a large portion of the night discussing the possible scenarios for Wren's disappearance, though all of them leading towards Andreus. 

"Why do all our possibilities point to Andreus? The war has stripped him of all his power. He shouldn't be a threat, however, it seems as though it is the only explanation for Wren's evaporation into thin air."

"But it's impossible. How could he subdue her? She probably has more power than he." Tess reasoned.

"That is understandable. But we should never underestimate his resourceful nature. He may be overconfident and evil, but he never seems to amaze me with his craftiness."

Tess shivered. She hated discussing the scenario of Andreus capturing Wren, yet it all seemed to fit in perfectly. After the stand-off between them, Andreus had deserted his castle and vanished. Everyone in Cantimoor knew that he would never really stop stirring up trouble, though no one could believe that he would do so again, so soon after the war. But Andreus was not one to stand and watch, he was a bitter man seeking revenge on all those who crossed him. She remembered his violent nature to her father and Idres, and her kidnapping. But Wren has freed her from her unpleasant cell and reunited her with her mother and father. Surely it was up to her to do the same. "Tyron, what do we do? We must find out what we can and help Wren."

"I believe the bigger question to ask is if Andreus has in some way found a way to regain his former magical abilities."  

"Why does this man want Wren?" Kai asked.

"Wren has foiled a few of his plans in the past and has an infamous memory for all who have opposed him." 

Kai nodded; confused that anyone could dislike Wren. He suddenly yawned, though not meaning to. The events of the day had drained him, even with the delicious meal in his belly. It could be possible that was another reason for his exhausted state. Tyron and Tess had shared their provisions with the young boy as they discussed Wren. But he wanted to help his new friends find Wren. However Tess and Tyron saw this and immediately suggested that searching for Wren could resume at dawn. By the time Tess and Tyron relocated their camp closer to Wren's; Kai fell into a deep slumber. 

"Poor dear, he must be tired, looking for Wren for the past two days. He is such a loyal friend." Tess whispered looking at the sleeping boy.

"Yes, I fear without his loyalty, it would have been impossible for us to discover Wren's camp." 

"What is the plan for dawn?"

"Searching the woods would be silly since we know she would be long gone by now. I suppose we could return to the palace to get a search party."

"That could take days to assemble! We must act quickly. Wren could be in serious danger. Who knows what Andreus is up to?" 

Tyron sighed and hung his head. _Tess is right. What do we do? I can't even figure out what to do! We are losing precious time! Think Tyron!!! What could we do? __If I anything happens to her, it will be my fault because I didn't act quickly enough._

"Tyron, don't blame yourself." Tess replied stepping closer to her troubled magician. "I know that look. Please look at me." Redirecting his gaze to her, Tyron's expression betrayed his gloomy feelings. Giving him a long hug, Tess whispered into his ear, "Don't do this to me Tyron, I need you to be ready in the morning. You don't think Wren would be taken to easily do you?" She felt him relax and released him.   
"Thank you Tess. We probably should get some rest. We have much to do at dawn." 

"Good night Tryon." She replied. "What do you think Connor is up to?"

"I suppose that he must be on his way to his heritage by now. I wish he were here. He would know what to do. He was always better at searching than I was." 

Lying under the stars, Tyron didn't know that his wish was about to come true.

~*~*~*~

The laughter never ceased. Wren's screams could not drown it out, and only left her tired. Her strength was leaving her and she feared that without her screams, her sanity would be lost. Slowly her screams became tiny whimpers as she slowly sank to the floor. But just when she thought she could no longer take the nauseating of sound of Andreus' cackle, a bright spark lighted her darkness and she was suddenly free of her echoing nightmare. 

~*~*~*~

Andreus paced in his bedroom. He was giddy with excitement. The experiment was a success and soon he would put his plans in action. Prior to his encounter with Wren and her three companions, Andreus had discovered and deciphered a text describing alternative means of acquiring magic. At that time he never really gave it a second glance, for he already possessed a great deal of magic, but now he clutched that parchment as thought it would run and hide from him if it ever left his sight. This was what he needed to seek revenge on Verne, Idres, Wren and all the others who stood in his path. The text contained a complicated spell allowing Andreus, in his present condition of power to leech another magical essence to him. But the spell demanded specific requirements. A link of blood was needed. 

At first this necessity was a troublesome barrier for Andreus. The only blood related family he had was Vaughn. But Vaughn was not like a son to him, but more of a nuisance he took pity on. He never revealed to many the secret relation between Vaughn and himself. He couldn't have his enemies knowing about him having a son, and do as he did to Princess Teresa. Not that kidnapping Vaughn would be any sort of leverage. Vaughn was nothing his father could ever be proud of. His idea of power was from books, not magical ones, but literary. The thought of his son with magic was laughable in Andreus' mind. But he had learned that his son was now a valuable asset for he did indeed possess some magical abilities that rivaled his own. Had it not been for Vaughn's magical abilities, Andreus would have most likely been left him in Senna Lirwan with the other useless servants. The boy was a pest, but the sacrifices he was about to make to his father were costly. Simply, extended or extreme usage of the spell would kill Vaughn, but at this point that was of no concern to his father, who planned steal every last drop of his son's essence. 

The second priority tonight was the fate of Wren. It was impossible for him to drain her powers. There would need to be some sort of link between them other than hate for him to successfully gain her magic. But he was not worried of her escape, for he had used some of his stolen magic on her, setting her in a delirious state with a strong magical bolt to guard her. No one on the premises could penetrate either, he told himself. For if there was, he knew that would be trouble for him. 

~*~*~*~

Vaughn was no longer in a state of shock, but mesmerized by the fact that the girl could use magic in her state. _She truly is powerful…no wonder father's interest in her. In the dim light, Vaughn could see the unhealthy state the girl was in. Her face was pale, her cheeks sunken in, her lips dry and cracked, as well as her high fever. Watching her now sleeping somewhat peacefully he planned to help her escape the dungeon, but he needed to get her some food and water. Leaving the cell as silently as possible, Vaughn wondered a lot of things: __who was this mystery girl, what was her name, what kind of power did she possess that caused his father to kidnap her and leave her in that state, and finally what was that flicker? He thought of all these questions as he made his way to the kitchen._

~*~*~*~

Wren no longer felt alone in a void. After that flash of light, she somehow felt at peace. Initially this new sensation scared her. _Could I be dead? I don't feel any fear or pain. But she could not confidently banish these thoughts until she was conscious once again. Suddenly the world around began to blur and she was fading along with it…_

~*~*~*~

Vaughn could see her stirring as he returned to her side. But he could not suppress the feeling that another strange magical occurrence would accompany any contact with her. Instead he brought a cup of water to her lips and hoped that she would know to swallow. She did, and slowly began taking tiny gulps of water. 

He did not know why but when he saw that her breathing was no longer labored and that she was beginning to come out of her nightmarish state, relief flooded him. 

~*~*~*~

Her eyes began to twitch, and Vaughn dropped his book onto the floor. He anxiously saw her come out her slumber, groaning in pain. He watched quietly as the girl's clear blue eyes began to focus to her surroundings. She seemed unaware of his presence and appeared to still be weak with her ailment. She began to turn her head, slowly towards his direction. For a brief moment his emerald eyes locked onto her cerulean eyes. She gaze became hateful as her whispered a single word that he hated most, _Andreus. Her voice was cracked, due to her screams, but he heard the word clearly.  _

It was in that instant that Vaughn realized that she was referring to his slight resemblance to his father. _Very faint. Vaughn told himself. "No, not Andreus, Vaughn." _

The girl suddenly looked at him with more care and he was pleased when her hateful stare disappeared. He heard her sigh as she closed her eyes. _Could that be in relief? He thought curiously. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be with any sudden movements. So he waited…and waited. The silence and stillness between the two was almost unbearable for Vaughn. _

Suddenly her eyes opened, and she stared at him. "I thought you were a dream." the girl's coarse voice whispered. "How did you save me from my nightmare?" 

Vaughn, uncomfortable with her intense gaze, looked away. "I think you are mistaken. I heard your screams echoing through the hallway and came here. When I reached you, I tried to wipe your brow free of sweat and a spark of light appeared. But I assumed that it was you, some sort of reaction toward others. I have no magic." __

 "But I felt something magical pulling me free of the void. It had to be you." The girl insisted, looking at him in puzzlement.

He was more confused than ever. _Could it be possible that I possessed some sort of magic that is unknown to me? That's impossible. Surely I would have been told or noticed. Vaughn was so caught up in his thoughts; he barely heard his name being called. _

"Vaughn, is that your name?"

"Yes. And you are…?"

"Wren."

He had heard that name before, echoing through the walls of the castle back in Senna Lirwan. His father's curses could be heard for hours, about a magician named Wren. Suddenly everything made sense; his father had captured Wren for revenge. This situation was now more dangerous, for he know about his father's notorious memory for his enemies. 

"If you are who I think you are, we must move quickly and get you away from here." His tone suddenly serious.

She nodded. "I wish I were stronger. But I feel so weak, I am not even sure I can lift my arms."

The situation looked grim. Wren was ill with magical something he was sure. Though she was small girl, he wasn't sure he could make out of the castle without notice. But he would have to worry about those details later. What Wren needed now was food to help her regain her strength. 

~*~*~*~*~

The ride was long and tiresome. Connor didn't know if he could hang on much longer. But each time this thought came to mind, he would silently scold himself and push on. By the time the sun's rays hit the horizon, he began to recognize the wooded area ahead. 

~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks for reading… hope it was good...please review! 

~Charmgirl 


	7. Revelations

A/n: I hope that you enjoy this chapter because it took me a long time to write it. It's 7 pages long on my word processor. Dude that's a lot of writing! 

Chapter 7 

**Revelations **

Wren was vaguely aware of the next few hours since her return to the conscious world. Her hazy state of mind was not completely gone as she tried to piece together the current events. Although Vaughn had declared himself completely void of any magical abilities, Wren was certain that is was indeed Vaughn who has freed her of her enchanted sleep. She silently concluded that Vaughn was unaware of the magic he had within him. But at this point she could not completely concentrate on this. Her mind was clouded with other concerns, basically her fate now that she was captive in Andreus' new location. Her worries of her future was present however she now feared for her friends, if it was possible for Andreus to take her so easily, what was to stop him from once again launching another attack on King Verne and the kingdom? 

"Wren?" 

Her thoughts scattered as she heard Vaughn mention her name. 

"What's the matter? Does the food not suit you? I can find something else if you want."

Wren looked at the stuffed roll. It was delicious, she was sure, but all her worries had caused her to momentarily lose her appetite. "Oh no, the food is fine. I just have some things on my mind." 

He gave her a somber smile. "I understand the predicament you are in right now. I promised you I would help. But I think the most important thing at this point is to regain as much strength as you can. In that way, we can conjure up some sort of plan."

"Thank you." Wren appreciated all the help Vaughn was going to give her however, she was unsure of why. He was kind, a strange personality especially in the company of Andreus. She felt she could trust him despite all the strange happenings in her life. Instead of obsessing over smaller details, she focused her attention to the roll in front of her and took a big bite and gave Vaughn a smile. 

~*~*~*~

The ride through the smaller roads had taken so much energy out of Connor, and he hated to push his horse to a near state of exhaustion. The rays of dawn had lighted the area around him. He immediately recognized that he was once again in Cantimoor. He was surprised that was not further from the castle. If it had not been for Carmella and Harmen, this speedy return would not have been possible. A familiar lake came into view and Connor believed it was time for a rest. 

He quickly unsaddled himself as well as Tip as his horse took a drink from the river. Connor too felt he was grubby from his long ride and decided to clean up a bit before returning to the castle. So when Tip went off on his own to explore the woods, Connor paid no attention. 

~*~*~*~

The night was sleepless for both Tess and Tyron. Every hour a nightmare or a sense of uneasiness would waken both and after numerous attempts both decided to stop trying. Instead they sat around the fire formulating a plan for dawn. 

"Tyron what do you think of the summons ring?" Tess suddenly asked. "Could we reach her?" 

"It's possible if Andreus has not removed her too far from Cantimoor. But I doubt that he would be so foolish to do so. But it is a great idea." He responded as he spoke into his summons ring.

Tess looked at her summons ring. It was a small chance for her to reach her childhood friend but hope was a wonderful feeling to once again have. As she mentioned the magical phrase into the ring, it suddenly became a brilliant red. Tess immediately looked at Tyron with her blue eyes. "Is she near?" 

"It would not have responded unless another one of us was near."

Quickly both stood at scanned the woods around them. What could this possibly mean? A million question filled Tess's mind. She would not quit until Wren was safely back with her. The summons ring had revealed that she was near_. But where?_ She wanted to curse the ambiguity of the ring, but at the same time praise it for locating Wren. 

"Let's split up. You search west and I east." Tyron commanded and quickly headed towards the lake. 

Tess ran as hard as she could through the surrounding woods. But as she moved deeper into the wooded area, the ring's once brilliant red became more and more dull. Tess panicked as she retraced her steps back to the camp. Her frustrations almost brought her to tears. She almost pulled the ring off her finger to throw into the fire when she noticed a small shaggy little dog.

"Tip?" 

The dog stopped its investigation of their supplies and looked up. Quickly it raced over to the princess barking in kind response. 

As Tess leaned down to pet the familiar friend, she was also confused. _Why is Tip here? Connor must have passed these woods days ago. He should be long gone by now._ However the discovery of Tip had reawakened some of her hopes. Connor may be nearby; he would never desert his traveling companion. Suddenly her confusion of the ring made sense. The ring had not located Wren but Connor. 

"Tip, take me to Connor." In response the dog quickly made his way towards the lake. 

~*~*~*~

Tyron made his way closer and closer to the lake with fear in his heart. The lake was a dead end. If the ring's red did not diminish as he neared it, he was sure he would jump into the water and search every inch of it. The pounding of his heart only increased as he came closer to the lake where Wren's canteen was found. He was sure that nothing magical was present when he checked the lake earlier. But he was willing to check it again if he missed something. 

As he approached he saw a ragged horse drinking from the lake and a red headed figure standing beside the horse. He was going through his saddlebags. Tyron was confused. The ring was shimmering red. As the figure moved away from the horse, Tyron's confusion evaporated and become one of surprise. Standing before him was his best friend, Connor.

"Connor?" 

Connor looked up and dropped all the items in his hands.

~*~*~*~

Vaughn's increasing worry of a plan plagued his mind. But as the dawn came upon him, he was losing concentration and strength. He put the blame on fatigue, but lately his headaches and feelings of illness were more common. Yet he tried to banish his symptoms, he had more pressing issues to deal with. Wren's safety was at the top. Though he had coaxed her into taking more food, he could not for the life of him get her to rest. She kept mumbling about a nightmare and swore not to sleep again until she was out of the vicinity of Andreus. This new pledge worried Vaughn. There was no possible way for him to get her out today. If she refused sleep she was certainly be ill, and it wouldn't do for both of them to be too sick to effectively escape the castle. That too was a new revelation Vaughn had made. He was going to leave. He didn't know where this newfound plan had come from but he was sure that he was completely decided on it. He didn't care about his destination, but he was sure it was to be far away from his father. But as these thought ran through his mind, another painful headache began to form near his temples.

Wren noticed the grimace on Vaughn's face. She had almost gained most of her strength back although she hadn't risen completely out of bed. "What's the matter? You don't look so well. I think instead of me getting some rest, it should be you. Go. I will be fine."

He began to think she was right. He was not going to be useful to her in this state. As he rose to leave, he stumbled and quickly grabbed a hold of the chair he had been sitting in. _This is not a good sign. _What is the matter with me? Why am I suddenly so fatigued?_ _

"Vaughn, are you alright?" The worry in Wren's voice brought him back. 

"I'm fine. It must have been the long night. I am sure a quick nap with fix everything." He said trying to sound cheerful, but he could see that his false enthusiasm did not fool her. He tried to leave as quickly as possible, making his way back to his room. 

~*~*~*~

The reunion between Tess, Tyron, and Connor was brief. After a quick introduction to Kai, the immediate question of Wren was quickly brought to the table. 

"So she is definitely missing?" Connor asked.

Both Tyron and Tess nodded. A sudden pain in his heart caused him to close his eyes. He knew something was wrong, but not something of this magnitude. His fears could not be measured for her. The thousands of possibilities of her fate were too much for him. He didn't know what he would do if Andreus did something to her. This situation was far more emotional for him than to Tess' kidnapping. He didn't know his niece then, she was family that he felt he needed to rescue. _But Wren…she is so important to me…she is…_He couldn't finish the thought without understanding his true feelings for the magician. She was the willful girl with a presence that could not be matched. The sudden realization of his feelings for Wren opened his eyes to his current situation. He swore to himself he would do all in his power to find her. 

"If this Andreus fellow is that mean, I think me pal Wren is in _big_ trouble." Kai observed quietly. 

"It's true that this man is equally evil as he is dangerous, but at this point we are unsure if he has the resources to do what he once did. In our last encounter, we had stripped him of most of his immediate power. It would be close to impossible for him to have recovered enough to take on Wren." Tyron merely responded.

"That's what's troubling me. I feel as though we have missed something, the question of his power. How could he have regained them?" Connor asked. 

"Tyron, is there some way to instantly yield a great deal of power?" Tess inquired.

A silence followed as the magician was deep in thought. In his deep state of contemplation, he did not seem aware of the three pair of eyes looking at him. He felt as though he should know the immediate answer to such a question. He of course was to be the Queen's magician. But in this manner when a close friend was involved, every part of his mind was somewhat fearful of mistakes in his knowledge. 

"I know of no way for magical to be called upon without some sort of sacrifice," he responded carefully, "I have however come across ways for others to leech magical abilities on others. But in that case one would have to already possess a great deal of magic in the first place." 

"Do you feel that Andreus has taken Wren for her magical abilities?" Tess asked.

"That may be a possibility but for one to take a substantial amount would take a special bond. But then again how can we accurately guess what Andreus' scheme?" Tyron said. 

"But this answers nothing. How could Andreus have possibly acquired the power to take Wren? Everything has us back to this same problem. Where did his power come from?" Connor asked. 

~*~*~*~*

Vaughn's headache would not leave him. He clutched his head in agony. He certainly would not reveal his symptoms to his father. But the pain was sharp and had taken most of his strength. He could not understand its origins. He had felt fine during his night search; it seemed to come out of thin air. 

At this point he craved some water, and to his dismay decided to go to the kitchen to find himself some refreshments, as well as smuggle some more food for Wren. The walk took more energy than he expected. He gripped the walls to help support him. After struggling down the darkened corridor, he felt as though he should rest a bit. Luckily a door was open just ahead of him and he ducked inside. 

In his hazy mood, he did not immediately recognize the room. It was his father's chamber for his meetings. Vaughn hated this room. It reminded him of all ills his father had produced. But his legs refused any order he gave them. Instead he tucked himself in a dark corner and drifted off…

The murmuring of voices arose him. Vaughn's disoriented state caused him to momentarily forget his surroundings until he heard the booming voice of his father coming from the hallway. "All things are going as planned. The capture of Wren is complete, my plans for Cantimoor are beginning to take shape, and my powers are recuperating well with special thanks to my son." 

The last comment caught Vaughn off guard. _I helped him? This new bit of information caused him some discomfort. As he unsteadily stood from his position, he decided to take a look in his father's personal chambers to uncover the meaning of his father's new appreciation for him.  _

~*~*~*~*~

Wren sat quietly in her prison. Nothing seemed to make any sense. First her sudden capture, her nightmarish sleep, and finally Vaughn. He certainly was a kind individual, she could tell, but she could not help notice something unique about him. His presence was something she could not place, but thinking about it continued to confuse her. There was also that peculiar resemblance he had with Andreus. _It may be coincidental_, she hoped. But she felt he was a trustworthy individual, and she could always count on her intuition. He did nothing to rouse her suspicion; after all he _was_ going to extreme measures to help her out her capture. Plus the fact that she had yet to inform him of his hidden powers. He did have a great deal of magic within him to be able to counteract the spell placed upon her by Andreus. Once again this puzzling fact was something that needed extra consideration. She did not know it was possible for one to accomplish such a feat, but then again present situations were anything but ordinary.

But as these thoughts filtered through her mind, she decided to forget about it to plan her escape. She would not remain in the vicinities of Andreus' new location. A prolonged stay may not fare well with her safety. Since her somewhat swift recuperation, she thought of her summons ring. It was a good chance for some kind of signal of help, but at the same time just as dangerous if Andreus was powerful enough to sense its magical powers. Frustration began to edge her patience and a headache began to form. _I just need something to get my mind off all these worries…even if it is for a while. Searching her scant surroundings, she saw a book on the floor. Gingerly, she picked it up. __It must be the book Vaughn was reading while I was asleep. Smiling to herself, she was happy to find a small distraction from all the chaos of her life. _

~*~*~*~*

Vaughn curiosity pushed him to explore his father's side of the manor. He silently walked through the corridors of the manor while formulating different scenarios for his father's earlier remark. _Me help? It must be indirect because I would never_ help him. Nothing about my father's intentions is pure. A hidden meaning or value is attached to all he touches._ As he made his way to his father's door, he stopped. Certainly his father would ward against intruders, his paranoia for such occurrences was strong. Vaughn was suddenly overcome with fear that his father would catch him snooping in his private quarters. But uncovering what lies hidden in the mystery of his life was somewhat more important. He disliked the feelings of being an outsider of his own home. Living in an environment where he was part of the scenery rather than action. _What I am doing will ultimately save all those around me. Sitting idly will do nothing but bring more disaster. Stop being such a sissy Vaughn and get in there!!_ His internal scolding was enough, for his next action was to twist the brass doorknob. _

To his surprise, the door easily swung open. 

Stepping inside the unfamiliar room, Vaughn felt like an intruder, which he obviously was. Dismissing that thought he began to look around. Though it was certainly plush and comfortable, he felt an eerie sensation of evil. 

Walking around the circumference of the room, luck must have been following him, for he noticed an ancient parchment on the table. Afraid to touch it, he simply glanced at the strange incantation…and was able to comprehend the purpose of the spell. This was much too much for Vaughn at this point. _Either I am the luckiest person in the world or something strange is going on here._ Vaughn sure hoped it was the first choice. 

~*~*~*~*~  

The camp was quiet as Tyron, Tess, and Kai thought of possible ways of contact with Wren. Connor and Tip were in search for more firewood.

"Tyron, would it be possible for us to contact her with scrying?"

He suddenly looked up with pain in his face. "Tess…"

But before he could finish, she held up her hand. "I know that it isn't one of your favorite things in the world, but for Wren's sake."

"What I was trying to say was that I doubt that I would be focused enough to accomplish it. Wren's natural ability would be ideal, but me it's not something I can do successfully."

This was not what Tess was hoping for. "Could you at least try?" 

He shifted his gaze towards his feet. "I already have. I couldn't do it. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to add to the bad news."

Tess shut her eyes. _Oh Tess, you idiot! Of course he would try! That was a cruel to think him so foolish. "I'm sorry Tyron, I didn't mean my words to come out the way they did." _

He nodded. "I believe that if Wren was strong enough, she would possess the power to scry us."

That was the best news Tess had heard in days. 

~*~*~*~*

Thanks for reading!

~Charmgirl 

Please review! ^_^


	8. A Cry For Help

(a/n: of course none of these characters…Wren, Connor, Tyron, Teresa, and Andreus belong to me…wish they did though…except for Andreus…they all belong to Sherwood Smith.) 

Thank you for all those who reviewed! It makes me feel really happy! =) Hope you like this chapter…sorry it took a while for me to post it…writer's block is evil! Well HAPPY READING!!! 

Chapter 8 

*A Cry for Help*

Vaughn's mind swirled as he read the parchment upon his father's desk. Never before had he ever considered himself a magician. That was the territory his father occupied. What set him apart from his father was his lack of magic. He did not want to inherit it; the more diverse he was from Andreus the better. But the fact remained, he indeed possessed some magical ability and it scared him more than anything else in the world. The magic within him had given Andreus the edge he needed to return to him is former glory. Shuddering, Vaughn realized it was because of him that Wren and her friends were in serious danger. This thought was paralyzing. _It is because of me that Wren is here, hurt, tired, and in jeopardy._ _What will she think of me when she learns the truth? Will she resent the fact that Andreus' blood runs through my veins? As these fears coursed through his mind, his hatred for Andreus only increased. _

When he was finally able to compose his thoughts, Vaughn grabbed the ancient parchment and fled from his father's chambers. 

~*~*~*

Wren was content as she finished the last scene in Vaughn's play. It had an interesting plot, a young man's adventure through the forest of enchantment. At some point reminded her of her new friend Vaughn. She smiled as she put the book down. The strength she had lost before was rushing back to her and her small excursion from her rampant thoughts gave her enough energy to concentrate. Yes she needed her strength and concentration for what she planned to do. But she was afraid, of what she could not really say. It could have been the possibility that Andreus was has been able to trap her so easily or it could be that her friends were in trouble and she was here sitting idly. The world had become so much more complicated. She hated being a prisoner and hated that she was powerless to change things. Well maybe not so powerless. For she had already begun to formulate the actions she would take get out of this wretched place, be free of Andreus and be home again. All she needed right now was for Vaughn to return.

~*~*~*

Connor needed some time alone. He could not trust himself to be calm in front of others. His thoughts always lingered towards her and the dangers she may be in. But all he could do now was sit her and wait for a sign from her, calling him to help her. But all this seemed useless her whereabouts and conditions were a mystery. Looking up he saw Tyron coming up the slope in his direction. 

"We're all worried about her," Tyron immediately said, "It's not up to you to save her alone. Tess and I are here too."

Connor peered at his friend's worried expression. "I just can't help think the worst for her," Connor found himself saying, "The fact is that Andreus has her and we don't have a clue as to where she is." 

"Return to camp with me and we can figure something out."

"What's the point? Here. There. It's all the same. We get nowhere." The anger in Connor voice startled Tyron.

"We need to formulate some kind of plan of action. We may not have much now, but together our chances are greater."

Connor did not seem to be listening. He stared at the wooded area around them. In a quieter tone, he said almost to himself, "What if she's alone and hurt? What if Andreus has left her to a slow demise?"

Tyron stared at him. Choosing his words carefully, he replied, "I understand your concerns for Wren. She is an important friend to me, and I am doing all in my power to locate her. But we shouldn't forget that Wren is like no other girl; she has resources to help herself, and the experience of dealing with Andreus. Don't underestimate her." But Connor still displayed no reaction to his words. But the heartbreaking expression on his face was enough for Tyron. "Wren is special to all of us." And in a quiet whisper that Connor almost missed added, "To some maybe even more." 

At this Connor bowed his head for he knew his long time friend had guessed his true feelings. He was embarrassed to have been so easily read, and kept his gaze level to the ground. 

Tyron gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "We need to be ready for any type of action. You just can't sit here, Wren is going to need us and I want to be ready when she does."

Nodding, Connor rose and walked with Tyron back to the camp.

~*~*~*

Andreus felt like he would gain all he wanted in a matter of weeks. All his plans were following along nicely and he could not have been more content. The memory of unlimited power was fresh in his mind. For the past couple of days he had to resist the urge to consume every last drop of Vaughn's powers. The spell had indicated that prolonged usage for several weeks yielded a much stronger and powerful leech. Therefore Andreus had to fight himself from taking more and more. But gaining this magic was like nothing he felt before. It was new, strong and he could do what he wished! He needed it more and more and if it was taken away again, he knew his sanity would go along with it. _Nothing can interfere now. Everything is happening as it should. He walked throughout the manor in high spirits. Tonight he would need his son's energy once again, but soon he would possess enough magic to no longer need him._

~*~*~*

Vaughn practically ran through the hall, making his way to Wren as quickly as possible. He prayed that his father would not suddenly have the urge to suck more of his powers and render him immobile. When he reached the door of Wren's cell, his breath was ragged and he could hardly stand. Bursting into the room he found Wren looking at his book. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. But finally seeing the state he was in, her smile disappeared. "Vaughn, what's the going on?"

He tried to communicate the best he could while trying to get air in his lungs. "Andreus...steal powers...must stop him...get away...here...fast." He could not read her face at this moment and it seemed as though the world was about to lurch again. The story was too complex at this point to tell, and both he and Wren needed out of the fortress.

"Steal what powers? Andreus? Who's powers?" Wren's voice demanded with an alarming tone. 

Finally able to breath normally Vaughn responded. "I found this spell in his chambers," he said handing her the parchment, "I don't know how or why but I understood it! It is a spell allowing one magician to steal another's one's powers. But the bond needed in order to accomplish it is one of blood…" his voice trailed off. It was suddenly hard to breathe again. But she needed to know the truth. "You see Wren…he is my father." After these words left his lips, he could not look at her. Now she would know that he was of the same lineage as Andreus. Such a secret could not fare well with any company. The words seemed to hang in the air. In a quiet voice he continued, "I don't know how...but I know what he is doing. He is stealing magic... from me."

The look on her face was hard to distinguish. In a quiet tone she whispered, "I knew you had magic within you." Vaughn looked at her slowly, puzzled. She remained in the bed watching him with her sharp cerulean eyes. 

Finally to tear away from her gaze, Vaughn said softly, "Yes, it is a strange discovery for me." But his tone was suddenly cold and bitter. "He has been using this spell to carry out his evil plans. He used me to get you here. I'm sorry."

She was silent for a moment. Vaughn felt a sudden pain in his chest, but it was not because of his father's draining spell. 

He watched her slowly shake her head. "Sorry…? How could…? You think I hold you responsible?" she asked quietly, the confusion on her face evident, "It was not your fault you didn't know about your magic. The blame of all this craziness does not lie on your conscience. It was Andreus…your father…I will never attribute you for this turn and I never will." 

Vaughn felt the tightness in his chest ease a bit. _She isn't angry at me. Wren had become such a fast friend to him; he feared that his relation to Andreus may have affected it. The pain disappeared when he noticed that she looked at him not with hateful eyes, but ones filled with concern. _

"You cannot remain here if he is stealing your energy. There is no possible way for you to withstand that for a long period of time."

These words struck a new fear in Vaughn. He had not given much thought of the consequences of such actions, he suddenly felt afraid. "No, I guess that is true. We need to get out of here and _now." _

"I have been thinking of such a plan while you were away."

Raising his eyebrow, Vaughn looked at her. "What kind of plan?" 

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to attempt this. I have a skill in the art of scrying. I used to before over long distances to my friend Tess, when she was Andreus's captive. But he was able to sense my presence and trace me. But since I am already here," she said waving her hand, "there doesn't seem to any other choice."

Vaughn was thought over her words. It was true that his father had gained some of the former powers he used to have, but it was not up to the level as it once was. If he was not sick or fatigued, it must be that he was at a low point of power. Vaughn could not understand how he knew of this information, but it all seemed logical in his mind. Turning to Wren he said, "I think now would be the greatest opportunity for you to go through with this plan."

Leaving the room to fetch the mirror, Vaughn hoped that his certainty would not fail him. 

After Vaughn has left, Wren sat frozen in her place. The enormity of his previous statements still lingered in her mind. _So his features were not coincidence. It was a strange thought…Andures having a son, almost unbelievable, something that would have occurred in another dimension. It was a miracle that Vaughn did not possess the same kind of ambitions as his father. But how could she really be sure? It was suddenly a gamble to trust him. The thought of betrayal entered her mind; it certainly was Andreus' style, to con her in trusting Vaughn. Yet at the same time it seemed fruitless for Vaughn to reveal his true relations with Andreus. The more she thought about it, she found that there were too many inconsistencies with this theory. She made up her mind right then and there; she trusted Vaughn. As she finished this silent conclusion, Vaughn had retuned with the mirror. _

Walking up to her, Vaughn handed her the glass. "Ready?" 

Carefully taking the mirror into her hands, she replied, "For both our sake, I hope I am." 

"I have complete faith in you and your abilities." he said with such seriousness that Wren looked up at him. 

"You do?" 

"Trust is not a one sided concept. A few minutes ago you found out who my father was and yet you continue to trust me. I doubt I could ever find another like you." 

The faith he had for her warmed her heart a bit. She gave him a smile and focused her energy and concentrated on an image of her long time childhood friend.

~*~*~*

Tyron and Connor returned to a quiet camp. Kai sat by the small fire and was quietly stirring a pot. As they approached, the aroma of porridge hung in the air.  

"Been waitin' for ya." Kai immediately said. "Made this myself. My own special recipe." 

The two young men looked at each other. The eagerness Kai had to help in the current situation surprised them both, for what they knew about him was that he had only known Wren for a short while, yet he was extremely loyal and concerned for her. It was refreshing to have him around; he was the optimism they all needed, as well as his helpful demeanor. 

"Smells wonderful Kai, can't wait to try it" Connor replied stopping in front of the pot. The smile on Kai's face showed the pride he had. Connor smiled in return.

"Where's the princess?" Tyron asked, scanning the campsite. 

"Fetchin' water. I think she needed alone time."

The two wore worried expressions on their face. However the current situation had them all scared. Time alone to collect oneself was crucial. Sitting down, the three waited silently for Tess to return from her errand. 

~*~*~*

Tess was unsure how to convey her feelings to the others. Her fears and thoughts replayed in her mind again and again. She could still remember the frightening time she was in Andreus's castle and the horrible nights of cold and unrest as well as the despicable treatment he had bestowed upon her. _That is nothing compared to what he must be doing to Wren. It was all too much. _

Settling down the jug she carried, she slowly set to work filling it up with the cool, running water. A cool breeze blew threw her light brown hair and she looked up at the bright stars. More than anything she wished for Wren to be by her side, enjoying the serene scene before her. 

Suddenly a strange feeling ran through her body. A soft familiar voice called her. _Tess_…__

Frantically Tess looked around her. _Tess__…it's me…Wren. Can you hear me?_

"YES!" Tess cried. "Wren, where are you?" Her frenzied state caused her to drop the jug into the stream. Scrambling to pick it up, she looked into the stream. With the light of the moon behind her, Tess was able to see a face she longed for, Wren. She stared at the pale face and fought herself from reaching out to touch the image. Instead she listened carefully to the fragmented sentences. 

_There's little time. Andreus has captured me. Will attempt escape… If I am successful in escape…I will use my summons ring. Please try to locate me. _

"Where and when?"

_Will try tonight for escape…unsure of location, but not in Senna Lirwan.__ I feel close to you._ The faint voice was growing softer._ Until then…and the voice was gone._

This was the sign she was waiting for. Wren needed her now. But the vague responses were reassuring; Wren was alive, though ill and time was short. Tess knew what needed to be done. She grabbed the half full jug and raced back to camp. 

~*~*~*

Woo! Wonder what is going to happen next huh? Heehee…sorry to leave it like that! Hope you aren't too mad to leave me a review! Thanks for reading! =)

~Charmgirl 


	9. Escape

(A/N): Once again I really must apologize for not posting this sooner. I have been having a horrible time with the plot. I hope it doesn't disappoint you… 

Chapter Nine

 Escape 

Vaughn sat silently as Wren communicated to Tess. But when her reverie was broken, she calmly looked at him. 

"Well?" 

"I passed her the message. The rest is up to us."

"How do you feel?" 

"Fine...a little tired."

Leaning against the wall she suddenly realized enormity of the situation. Maybe right this night was not the best night to escape. She had not really thought through the words she had passed to Tess. The only thought that could circulate through her brain was to escape, be reunited with her friends, and help Vaughn. Her own eagerness to leave this wretched cell was now her folly. Now she and Vaughn had only hours to make a plan and successfully execute it. A sudden pain in her temple arose. Her grimace alerted Vaughn.

"Wren, what's the matter?"

"Vaughn, I told my friends that I was attempting an escape tonight. Maybe that was a bit hurried, but we can't take the chance of staying here a night more. There is no telling what Andreus will do next."

"Yes, you're right. The most logical action now would be to formulate an escape. But I have to tell you, walking idly around the estate is the simple part. It's getting outside and around that is my main concern."

It was then Vaughn described the various sentries his father had hired to roam and guard the estate from potential threats. It seemed like a strange request since Andreus was in hiding, but he was the kind of man who liked to be prepared for every kind of attack. 

Wren chewed her lip. This escape was not going to be as easy as she thought. 

"Are you strong enough to conjure up such magic? You looked weary after your last spell...and that is one of your natural talents. I wouldn't want you to overexert yourself before getting a good distance between us and the manor."

"At this point, it is a risk I am willing to take. There seems to be no other solution. We obviously cannot get up and leave this place without someone noticing. And what of your father? How long will it be before he notices his parchment missing?"

_Too many questions and too many what if's.__ thought Vaughn. But Wren was right. There was no way she could remain here. It was too dangerous, for the both of them. They were going to have to take their chances with the sentries. _

"I don't like it, but you're right. We need to leave as soon as possible."

Happy to have made some progress, Wren and Vaughn proceeded to work out the details. 

~*~*~*~*

Andreus was a busy man. He liked to be able to almost return to his previous state of glory. All it took was a seemingly easy spell and all was his. His son...ahh...the joys of family. But to Andreus, Vaughn was another pawn in his endless train of servants he was willing to sacrifice if the price was right. And right now the price was high enough. He snickered as his genius. A son! Who would have guessed it? A lineage that he would rely upon to obtain more magic. But soon the essence would be gone, as well as Vaughn. _No matter_ _he served his purpose. With all of his busy thoughts of triumph, he did not notice that his room had been penetrated and his precious parchment stolen. _

~*~*~*~*

The race back to camp was one of the longest run in Tess's life. Tess could barely wait to reveal the news of Wren! As she reached the peak of the trail, she saw three figures sitting around the fire. 

"Tyron! Connor! Kai!!" she screamed as loud as she could. 

Immediately all three heads turned in her direction with the expression of surprise. In an instant three young men bolted in her direction. Tyron in the lead, Connor a close second, and picking up the rear was Kai. They met each other halfway and all three faces looked at her for the news she brought.

"Wren, she contacted me just minutes ago while I was at the lake! She has been imprisoned by Andreus and is attempting to escape tonight. She promised me she would use her summons ring to give us a clue to her whereabouts." Tess said in a span of ten seconds. 

Connor looked at her with wide eyes. It was the kind of news they had hoped for. But now all they could do now was to wait for Wren to send for help. Once again it was waiting game. 

"Do you know where she is?" Connor suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"No, she said she is not in Senna Lirwan. She told me she felt close to me. But I saw her image...she was so sick! Her face was so pale and her voice was so weak! I don't know if she can manage to escape in her condition."

"Remember scrying is one of Wren's natural talents. Don't worry she promised us she would summon us when our aid is needed. Let us not lose faith in her." Tyron replied. 

"What should we do?" Kai asked in a small voice.

"Wait...for her signal I assume."

The four looked at each other in silence. There was little to be done at this point. Wren would contact them as soon as she could, but this hardly was a plan they found reassuring. 

~*~*~*~

Most of the planning was successful. Wren was happy with the results. However the matter of her getting out of bed was still undecided. Vaughn gave her anxious glances though she assured him that none was necessary. It would be simple enough. She felt a little lethargic, but this situation called for her to be out of bed and into action.

Carefully setting aside anything in her way, Wren carefully shifted her position on the makeshift bed. It's not so bad, she thought. I guess this was the easiest part of the plan. But as soon as she stood, her vision became a dizzying motion of spinning room. She was so taken aback by this, she staggered. But before she could hit the ground, Vaughn caught her. 

"Wren!" he cried in alarm. 

But Wren could not answer. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the dizziness and nausea wash away. "Vaughn, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You look horrible."

Giving him a smile, she stood again. "Thanks," she added sarcastically.

"Maybe we should rethink the plan. Maybe it would be better if we didn't split up. You haven't fully recovered yet. A mishap could definitely ruin our chance of escape."

"At this point we need to take a few risks. Nothing now can be guaranteed. Don't worry, I'll be just fine."

Though she could tell he was not completely assured, he left it at that. 

_Now for the hard part._ Closing her eyes once again, Wren began to think of the many spells she had learned before this nightmarish journey. Quickly the words and movements came back to her as she slowly cast her spell. 

~*~*~*~

Vaughn did not think he could change Wren's mind at this point. She was completely taken by the ideal of escape...tonight. But he wasn't sure if she was ready. The scrying had taken a lot of her and now watching her cast another was no better. But he kept his silence. She was both and a brave and stubborn girl. He watched in amazement as she completed the spell and his double sat before him. 

"What do you think?" 

"Amazing! It's exactly me!"

"Yes, and I hope I can keep up for the allotted time."

"Right, we better get moving. Time is of the essence."

Nodding to himself and giving Wren a quick review of the plan, Vaughn quickly dashed in the opposite direction. 

~*~*~*~

Watching Vaughn disappear around a corner, Wren felt completely alone. Her fear melted away and her determination replaced it. Walking briskly, but not so quick as to draw attention, she made her way through the ill lit corridors. Repeating the instructions Vaughn had given her.  

As she made her way through the northern area of the estate, Vaughn's words echoed in her mind. _Head in the northern direction of the manor, there is a garden. Not many seem aware of it. A few of the servants know about it, but other than that, it probably the most solitary place on the estate.  Make your way to the wooded area._ _You should be safe there for the time being._

But every step she took away from her cell, her breath quickened and her heart jumped at every sound she encountered. To distract her anxiousness, she began to think back of the tale she had read from Vaughn's book, the journey into the enchanted woods and the adventure that followed. Keeping close to the shadows and out of eyesight, she crept away from her cell and into new territory.  

As she made her way through the unknown grounds, the feeling of being lost slowly crept into her mind. All the corridors were dark and dreary it was impossible to distinguish one place from another. But she continued on and prayed that she did not run into any surprises.

~*~*~*~

Lylah idly walked along the eerie corridor. She hated coming here alone; every one of the servants did, for it was the wing in which the hated Andreus dwelled. So to be fair, a quick game of straws was established, and Lylah was the unfortunate bearer of the shortest stick. She sighed thinking about her luck and clutched the broom to her chest. She wished Vaughn was here to cheer her up, but for the past couple of days he did not come around often to greet her and now thinking about it, she could not remember when she last saw him. Another sigh. She was having a horrible week.

But as she quietly made her way to through the hallway, she hastily cleared the dirt and cobwebs that had accumulated. It was hard work but she enjoyed it because it took her mind of her fear. She worked diligently when suddenly she heard echoing footsteps. Immediately she was alert. Andreus hated when any of the servants were in his wing. Looking quickly around for a dark corner to hide in, she and became as insignificant as she could. Hidden in the shadows, she heard another pair of approaching footsteps and held her breath and waited. 

"My Lord, all is going according to plan."

"Excellent. I knew it would."

"My Lord, how are your powers?"

"I have a good handle on a portion, it looks as though I need to reenergize."

"So soon? I was under the impression that multiple drains this early could result in certain complications."

The footsteps stopped. "How dare you undermine my authority."

"No...my Lord...I would never do such a thing." the voice was shaken with fear.

"I know when my limit is, I am his father. Besides, Vaughn seems well enough."

Lylah heart turned cold. Vaughn and Andreus? Related? This new information was too much for her. Her mind then turned to the other topic of discussion. Draining? An ominous feeling surged through her as she thought of the possible danger Vaughn could be in. But at this point she could do nothing. So she sat and waited for the men to finish the conversation.

"Of course my lord, I meant no disrespect. I was merely concerned with you not overdoing the spell."

"I know what I am doing. All is going as planned is it not?"

"Yes sire, however remember the clause we found with the spell."

"I most certainly remember it! Once again you are treading dangerously close to angering me."

"My apologies. I just wish to be a small reminder of it."

"Well, leave then. I have nothing further to discuss with you."

"Very good."

She heard the two separate footsteps becoming fainter. 

It was all a big jumble in her mind. She herself had no notion of the world of magic but from the descriptions Andreus and his advisor was having, it certainly did not sound innocent. But she dared not speak of her newfound knowledge to the others. For some inexplicable reason, some felt loyal, or rather feared the wrath of Andreus. No, she must do this alone, and help Vaughn. Abandoning her chores, she raced along the wing only to notice a figure, at a distance resembling Vaughn head toward the open area of the manor.

~*~*~*~

_Don't rush...don't look suspicious...._thought Vaughn. The plan was simple enough. Take what is needed and leave. But then why did, every sound, every person and practically everything around him cause him to nearly jump out of his skin? He swore the pounding of his heart was guilty enough to have many of the servants and sentries look his way. Yet they did not and he quickly made his way towards the kitchen. _The plan Vaughn the plan_. It should be effortless.

Bring as many rations and items as he could, without arousing a curious eye. He was surprised that in this state of pressure he was able to take numerous rolls of bread, a large portion of cheese, and a good size canteen of water as well. As he quickly placed these items into a sack, he turned the corner in the direction of his room. With one phase of the plan complete, he felt it urgent to complete the rest. A new sense of energy flowed through him as he turned the corner, and into the direction of his father.

~*~*~*

Connor stared at his ring. It was all he could think of. He had sat in the same position for the past two hours and nothing seemed to chance in the brilliance of its stone. 

Tyron and Tess had thought it logical to pack up their camp and head out as soon as Wren summoned. But Connor could not properly do a thing, for his mind wandered over and over about the sudden illumination of the ring. Finally Tyron suggested that Connor sit and wait just in case the ring should flare up. He was easy to convince at this time and only Kai found nothing suspicious about his behavior. 

"He's extremely worried about her." Tess observed in her quiet voice. 

"We all are." Tyron said trying to act causal. 

"Yes of course we are. But Connor is so anxious and worried."

Looking up Tyron saw Tess face, it was the one she used often at court. Whatever had transpired under that face he could not guess, but he was certain that a hint of sadness was in her voice. 

"We all care about each other, and it would certainly pain me to see in that sense if harm should also come to you."

She looked up with genuine surprise upon her face. 

~*~*~*~

"Ah! Vaughn!" Andreus exclaimed.

Stopping in his tracks, Vaughn stood and waited for his father to approach him. But as his father came closer to him, a new aura radiated from him. It was almost familiar but at the same time wasn't. It was the sense of power he knew from before, but now the same power did not give the same kind of reaction as it once did. It was a bit mystifying and strange to know that his father's powers were his own.

"Father." He replied as stiffly as he could. It would not seem strange; it was often this tone of voice that ended most of their conversations. And Vaughn wanted more than to escape into his room. 

Andreus stood before his son. Conversations between the two were rare and at this moment nothing was exchanged except for glances. 

"What is that in your hands?"

"Items I need."

"Book I presume. You are always scampering around for literature." Andreus replied in a disgusted tone. 

It was common knowledge that Andreus disapproved of Vaughn's love of literature. As a child, he would scold him for hours on end hoping to revise this flaw in his son attitude. But it had done nothing more than fuel the desire to read more. Looking his father straight in the eyes, he replied," It's none of your concern."

Complete surprise was all over Andreus's face. It was somewhat gratifying to see. Never before had Vaughn ever directed such a clear comment towards his father. His usual responses were to remain silent and allow his father his leisure to scold. But such was not the case tonight, time was short and he could not spend the hours his father may take with his endless lectures. And before his father could utter another word, Vaughn walked passed him.

~*~*~*~

The minutes seemed like hours. Wren had wandered the strange manor with little success of finding the rendezvous point. She could hardly walk straight, the strength in her legs seemed to waiver as she concentrated on maintaining her illusion. Suddenly she saw it, the scene that Vaughn had so eloquently described the neglected garden, which few bothered to notice. With a breath of relief, Wren had crouched behind some bushes eagerly waiting for Vaughn to do the same. But before she could relax, she saw a figure emerge from the castle. 

~*~*~*~

The pounding of Vaughn's heart intensified after he had left his own room. It was not of another confrontation with his father. It was of the escape. There was no going back now. He had taken what he could carry but the package was a bit obvious. Trying to act as inconspicuous as possible, he casually entered the garden. His first instinct was to search for Wren. But he stopped as he noticed a slim figure in the distance. Her long, dark sable locks were tied at the nape of her neck and her colorless garments had dark smudges on various areas. But what really caught his attention was that she carefully looking through the mess of bushes and trees.

"Lylah?" he asked himself quietly. Suddenly his pulse started to race...what if she saw Wren? But before he could conceal himself, Lylah had already spotted him.

The look of relief was on her face as she made her way to him. 

"Vaughn! I have been looking everywhere for you!"

This alone was strange. She rarely looked for him individually nor was she ever this anxious. "Looking for me? Why?"

She stared at his face. She was searching for something he could tell, and it worried him. She could not possibly know about the current events. Yet the worried expression on her face told him enough. It was strange, and it scared him to see her like this. Lylah was a strong individual, a girl who relied only upon herself for her survival. His thoughts cleared as she took his arm and led him towards a massive tree. 

Taking a deep breath and pitching her voice to above barely a whisper, she told him of all that had transpired which she hid in the darkness. "You don't seem worried." she said as she finished her tale. But as she question left her lips, she stopped herself. She had finally noticed the somewhat bulky package he held in his hands. "You knew about this and you're leaving, aren't you?" 

He was speechless. He hadn't expected her to catch on to his plan so quickly. 

"I don't know much about magic but I sense that you cannot escape for long. He will search for you. You have something he wants and needs."

He shook his head. "I can't bring you into this Lylah. It's too dangerous. It's safer if you knew nothing more."

She scowled at him. "I didn't know you did not trust in my friendship to you." 

"What are you talking about?"

"I know the truth about you," she said, her gaze looking past him. "I heard it straight from him, and there seems to be no remorse for he continues this draining spell on you, his own son." 

Her words stunned him. For a second time during this conversation he was speechless. But when he was finally able to regain himself he replied, "It was not that I didn't trust you, it was more a means to maintain our friendship." 

She smiled at him unexpectedly. "Well you can make it up to me by letting me help you."

Vaughn sighed. He was winning no arguments with either Lylah or Wren today and bowed his head like a beaten man.  

~*~*~*~

Thanks for reading. Did you like it? This was not one of my favorite chapters but please review! =)

~Charmgirl 

To Reviewers: 

_Coppercurls_: Thanks for the compliment! I am glad you like my fic. Oh and please update your fic! 

_AniHope_: Thank you! =) I was sad that your fic ended. Were you planning on writing another?

_Hannirose_: Thank you for reading! =) I hope you like this chapter. *crosses fingers*

_Savannah_: Your comments are greatly appreciated. I agree with you about my earlier chapters. They were hastily written and because of your remark, I have gone back and changed a few things in the earlier chapters. Thank you for your input. 

_Blazing-Moon_: I am happy you like the character Vaughn. Yes, I agree…I love that name! =)

_Miram_: Thank you for supporting my fic. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. 


	10. The Plan

Chapter 10 

The Plan

Vaughn and Wren waited as Lylah sent back to retrieve her meager belongings. After she was gone, Vaughn began to wonder if he had made the right decision. 

"It was her choice you know." Wren said, almost reading his mind.

"But she has no part in this. I don't want something to happen to her."

Wren smiled. "She was worried about you and wanted to help. Why deny her that?"

Vaughn gave her a puzzled look. "She is probably my only friend here. I am just as concerned for her as she is for me."

"You remind me of my friend, Connor." Wren replied quietly. 

But Vaughn was no longer in the mood to talk. He felt it already, guilt. It was eating at him. He didn't want any harm to come to any of his friends. If only he wasn't born to such a malicious figure, life would be so much simpler. 

Lylah emerged from the castle. But her arms were empty. Looking about her to make sure no one else was around, she made her way to Vaughn and Wren. 

"I think I found a way to get out," she whispered, "I've told Morna that I can't it here any longer, and that I would be leaving. She has graciously offered me a ride to town. She said she is sending Ode to town for some supplies anyway, and he usually takes a cart with him."

"Isn't that a bit risky? Wouldn't someone see us?" Wren asked.

"No, Ode is the laziest man I know. At best he will seat himself and carry whatever is ordered by Morna. I have accompanied him many times before; just keep silent as he rides." 

_It was a nice and quick way to leave the estate without a long day of aimless walking_, thought Vaughn. 

He gave a quick glance in Wren's direction, she looked a bit hesitant. 

"Where is the cart?" she asked.

"Not far from here, I volunteered to load it up with the empty barrels." Lylah responded with a small smile. "We just have to hurry before Ode returns."

"Then let's hurry," Wren said as she rose to her feet. 

~*~*~*~*~*

It was a short time before all things were ready and waiting. 

The four could think of nothing more to do. 

"We are in desperate need of supplies, and I need to get word to the castle." Tyron said. 

"What do you suggest?" Tess asked. 

"Wren could summon us at anytime. It would be a waste of time to go to town if Wren were in the opposite direction." Connor reasoned.

"True, but a town offers more resources as opposed to the trees and such. If Wren is sick, we need to be ready with remedies."

The group grew quiet. Connor was reluctant but he agreed with his friend. "Tyron is correct. It would be useful to be in a town with resources."

It was decided then. Moving onto the nearest town, all were glad to be more productive rather than the unbearable waiting.

~*~*~*~*~

_Carts are bumpy,_ was the only thought Vaughn could wrap his mind around. It seemed ages as he and Wren huddled in the back of the covered cart. As they reached the gate to the road, his heart hammered against his chest and he turned his head to see how Wren was faring. But her face reflected that of utter calm, and he felt ashamed that he was the one to panic. However as the horses moved quickly away from the gate, Vaughn heard her sigh of relief, it made him smile. _At least I wasn't the only one. _

~*~*~*~*~*

As Ode steered the cart farther away from Andreus' estate, Wren could feel a burden be lifted off her shoulders. It was as if a weight was be removed, and she could breathe easier. She sighed, though she knew that she only halfway through the battle. The matter of Vaughn was yet to be resolved. The escape was somewhat easier than what she, Tyron, Connor, and Tess had endured, yet at the same time she was relieved. The whole experience left her so drained. It was a relief now to be only surrounded by friends. Looking at Vaughn she saw him smile. But she kept silent; Lylah warned her that though Ode seemed like a nice man, his loyalties may not be with them. Wren could not understand how one could ally Andreus, but kept her comments to herself. 

~*~*~*~*~

Andreus was fuming after his encounter with his son. That tone he had, it was full of insolence. But it was not a big concern to Andreus now, for he could teach that wretched boy a lesson when he used his spell. He would take an extra helping, and see how the boy would respond. Not well he knew. He saw the grayness of his son's features and it a good sign of his progress. Revenge would be easy, as well as useful, he thought. Right now he had more pressing matter, Wren. As of now she was trapped in a never-ending nightmare of her fears. It was a potent spell, assuring madness to any who were unlucky enough to be victim to it. The spell has taken much power to cast, but well worth it. Andreus smiled, he greatly enjoyed the image of Wren the mad magician. He even laughed at his private joke, and his voice echoed in the empty hallway.

He made his way once again to his chamber. As he passed by, he noticed what a terrible job his hallway was in. He would immediately have to terminate some dim-witted servant for the careless work. As he opened his door to his chambers, he didn't notice the discarded broom in the corner. 

~*~*~*~*~

The ride through the forest was silent. Tyron and Tess rode side by side while Connor and Kai doubled up. The next town was not far away, and by the extensive use of the road, it was clear that many other travelers had passed by not much earlier. 

 "Why hasn't she called us yet?" Tess asked Tyron. 

"Let's not think of it that way, Tess. She may simply be in the midst of escape."

Tess smiled. "Tyron, you are always the positive one."

"I have faith in Wren."

"Yes, so do I. But it's Andreus that scares me."

"You have escaped him before, not many may claim that."

Tess couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness at his words. She had never thought she could feel an ounce of happiness since Wren was taken, but Tyron was the one who had reassured her and without him, she didn't know what she would do. 

"I think I see the town is coming up ahead," Tyron called back to Connor and Kai. 

"Great! Horses aren't comfortable t'ride" Kai responded glumly. 

~*~*~*~*

Andreus walked to Wren's cell. But as he neared the cell, he could sense a something different. Magic no longer radiated in this wing. He has added extra precautions previously. However now there wasn't a trace of magic left. He ran to the door, and to his amazement, the door was ajar. Wren was gone. 

His scream could be heard from every part of the estate. 

The rage Andreus felt could not be measured. He stalked away from the cell. It was impossible way for her to have escaped. He was careful, extra careful this time. No one had the power to stop them! No one! 

He paced the length of the cell. _How? Certainly none of the servants had the aptitude to overpower his spell…but there was no one save himself who could contradict the spell effortlessly. _Except Vaughn…_but that could not be…the boy had no idea he carried such a magnitude of power, yet it was all too possible. _

It was time to teach the boy a lesson. Andreus smiled at this thought as he returned to his chambers to prepare. 

~*~*~*~*

The cart suddenly stopped. Wren could hear the busy trading around her. She looked at Vaughn for some kind of sign, but he too looked confused. It was then she could hear Lylah's voice. "Oh Ode, you always go get a drink at the tavern. I will find a place for the cart and grab my things and go. Besides I won't be back to tell Morna."

The only response heard was a simple grunt.

Suddenly Lylah's head popped in the cart. "Ready?"

Wren picked Lylah's bundle. She gingerly climbed out of the cart and steadied herself. Vaughn followed. 

Together the three quickly left the town. They saw the main road and set off immediately.

"I must warn both King Verne and Queen Astren," Wren spoke softly, "They need to know that Andreus is back and may strike them soon."

Vaughn and Lylah nodded, they wanted to be as far away from Andreus as possible. 

"I didn't have a chance to thank both of you for helping me," Wren suddenly blurted out as they made their way into the main road. 

Lylah actually laughed. "I would much rather doing this than sweeping floors." Wren joined her in her laughter, but both girls stopped when they realized that Vaughn did not share their humor. 

Looking in back his direction, he had stopped, and was resting his hands on his knees with his pack dropped beside him. Turning, the girls returned to his side. "Vaughn?" Lylah asked.

"I just need to catch my breath," he responded weakly. 

"Maybe we should take a small break," Wren suggested, "Hand me your bag, I can carry it a while."

"No, I'm fine. I just need a moment," he said as he turned to find his pack.

Lylah and Wren gasped as they saw his face. His complexion has become a sickly grey, his forehead was covered with sweat and his hands trembled as he reached his bag. As he lifted it onto his shoulders, a sudden spasm jolted his body and he cried out in pain.

 "Vaughn!" Lylah cried as he fell to his knees.

Wren and Lylah caught him before his could fall to the ground. Immediately the girls tried to lift him carefully to the side of the road and attempted to revive him. 

"I've never seen him like this." Lylah said while bringing a canteen to his lips.

"No, it's Andreus who is doing this to him. He's stealing his magic," Wren replied softly, "I had hoped that some distance would dampen the spell, but we must not be far enough."

"But his advisor said something about not taking too much…it is dangerous," Lylah said, "It's too soon!" She seemed to be talking to herself

"What do you mean?"

Looking up with a look of panic she replied, "I heard…Oh! I don't understand much about magic, but I heard Andreus say something about a clause that doesn't allow taking too much essence at once..." Lylah continued tell Wren the conversation she had overheard between Andreus and his advisor. 

Wren furrowed her brow. This sudden information was troubling…she did not know what any of it meant. She could only wish Tyron was here to analyze the situation. His magical knowledge, to her, seemed limitless. 

Vaughn groaned in pain as another tremor went through his body and more beads of sweat formed on his forehead. 

"What should we do Wren? There is no way he can continue in this state." Lylah said while wiping his brow.

Wren thoughts of their option, they could return to the town and look for some kind of lodging, but the risk of Andreus finding them was too great. "Our options are limited. We could summon my friends, but that runs the risk of Andreus discovering our location. I believe that is how he captured me the first time."

"I think it's a risk we should take. What other choice do we have? I doubt we can carry him long and far enough back to town anyway." Lylah reasoned.

Nodding, Wren whispered the magical phrase, and to her surprise and intense relief, the glow was dim but getting brighter. 

*~*~*~*~*~

"Your ring is pretty, I never noticed it glowed." Kai said faintly. 

Connor's reverie was broken at the sound of Kai's soft statement. He quickly lifted his hand and looked intently at his ring. Only a few moments ago had checked the ring for what seemed to be the millionth time. He had never been so impatient before in his life. But now, the ring was slowly warming to its beautiful red vibrant color. Wren was near!

"Tess! Tyron! Look at our rings!" Connor cried. 

Forgetting the town ahead, three horses suddenly leaped to life and thundered down the road. 

~*~*~*~*~

"They are near!" Wren exclaimed. 

Lylah only looked at her in confusion. "Who? Andreus?" Her sudden confusion changed to fear as she looked around them.

"No, my friends, when they are close, my ring begins to glow. Look, the brighter it becomes, the closer they are." 

Lylah noted the sudden illumination become more intense. "But where are they and how soon can they reach us?"

"I don't know, but don't worry they will find us soon." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Andreus cast his spell, he could feel the immense power growing within him, though it was not as strong was he had hoped. But it was enough. It would be enough to drain his boy and at the same time give the energy he needed to track Wren down. Elated with his plan of revenge, he prepared to set out to find them both.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The road was clear of travelers, and Connor could barely make out three tiny figures in the on the side of the road. But he could see her, with her wild streaked hair, her signature trait in the distance. A sudden weight was lifted from him as her face became clearer. 

When he reached her spot on the side of the road, he flew off of his horse and ran to greet her. The surprised gasp he heard from her only made him smile. 

"I missed you and I am happy to see you too," she said softly in his ear.

As he released her, Tess and Tyron had caught up and were ready to reunite themselves her Wren as well. As he watched her greeted them, he remembered Wren's companions. "Wren, who are your friends?"

 "Connor, Tess, Tyron, and Kai, this is Lylah." She gestured to a girl with long sable curls with serious grey eyes. Lylah shyly nodded. She had been sitting beside and wiping the brow of a sickly young man with disheveled brown hair. "And that is Vaughn," Wren said and carefully added, "Andreus had been stealing his magical essence and it's becoming increasingly worse." 

"Leeching? That form of magic can only work with…," Tyron trailed off as he looked critically at Vaughn. "Impossible!" he cried.

"What's impossible?" Tess asked confused. "Tyron what's the matter?"

Tyron's gaze never left Vaughn's face. Absently, he replied, "The only way to successfully leech from one person to another is with a blood bond, the stronger the bond, the more devastating drain."

"Blood bond? That must mean…"

"Yes, Vaughn is Andreus' son," Wren responded for all of them, "But he is my friend. He helped me escape, and now we must help him."

"His father's stealing more and more of his essence though there are consequences." Lylah added. She had not moved from her spot beside Vaughn. 

"Consequences…? Yes, there are several. What specific ones do you refer to?" Tyron asked. 

But before Lylah could elaborate, Connor remarked, "It's not safe to be here out in the open, and the sun is getting ready to set we should set up camp soon." Tip barked in agreement. 

Carefully, Connor, Tyron and Kai lifted Vaughn while the girls led the horses away from the road and deeper into the forest. Finding a clearing some distance away, the group set out to prepare camp. 

Lylah and Kai volunteered to watch over Vaughn as the others sat around to discuss the matter of Andreus. 

"How did he capture you?" Connor asked as they sat in a circle. 

"I can't remember the details very clearly. The last thing I can remember was that I was collecting water when I felt this strange vertigo behind me. I woke up in this horrible nightmare," she shuddered, "I was in this cold place, and all I could hear was his endless laugh. It was pure madness. I swear if it wasn't for Vaughn I would be out of my mind." 

"So Vaughn used magic to release you?" Tess asked.

"No, it was accidental. He has a great potential in his magic. For some reason or another, he was able to reach out and counteract the spell Andreus had cast."

"I have never heard of such a case before," Tyron said, "Earlier Lylah was talking about consequences and such. Do you know what she was referring to?"

"She was hiding while she was clearing the hallway and heard one of Andreus' men telling him of the consequence of taking consecutive drains." 

"It makes sense now. His spell is ancient. I have only read a few books on the matter. I did not think that such a spell still existed. It is not exactly full proof."

"What do you mean by that?" Connor asked.

"If he is stealing all of Vaughn's magic, doesn't he retain it?" Tess inquired.

Sitting up, Tyron explained. "No necessarily. Leeching magic is an ancient custom used to help those with a weaker sense of magic be able to obtain a stronger form of magic but a bond of is required. But this magic can only be obtain for short intervals, therefore the need for multiple drains," he paused and looked at Wren. 

"Yes, that is what Lylah and I had concluded. Andreus is drawing Vaughn's magic too many times."

"From my understanding, Andreus cannot permanently hold his son's magic. If he were to take a large portion of it, his body would most likely reject it and render it useless. Therefore he is feeding his body small increments of it in order for him to become accustomed to the foreign magic. But because Vaughn is his son, the magic is not too foreign and he stands a better chance of success."

"What should be done to stop Andreus?" Wren asked.

"I have read of a plan but it is a bit risky and I am not sure we will all be in agreement with it." Tyron said.

"Tell me," Wren said, "If we allow this draining to continue, Andreus will deplete the life out of Vaughn." 

"Remember, the similarity of power is essential for the transfer. And it is important to keep in mind that Vaughn is the only person left who can give Andreus the powers he lost. Therefore if we were to either threaten Vaughn's life, it would force Andreus to go to the extreme. Taking more power from Vaughn in a single drain may cause Andreus' body to reject the sudden influx of magic; therefore he can no longer be able to leech from his son. His body cannot handle large amounts, thus eliminating the threat of his draining."

"But if Andreus were to be desperate enough to take the bait and steal a large amount, couldn't that harm or possibly kill Vaughn?" Connor asked.

"Yes, it is a possibility. But I can't think of any other way."

"We should not suggest any plan that is harmful any one of us," Tess said, "Too many factors can cause it to go wrong." 

"I agree. We cannot use this plan. There are too many risks." Wren said.

"No," an exhausted voice from behind responded, "It's a good idea." Turning, the group saw Vaughn leaning heavily on Lylah. "He will be too angry to think clearly. The surprise element is what we need. There is no other way." 

"No!" Wren exclaimed. "We can't risk it. You don't have to do this!"

"Please reconsider," Lylah added softly, "There must be something else we can do." 

"I wish it were so, but as he drained me, I felt his anger and desire for revenge. I think he found out about the escape, and is on his way to us."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vaughn's announcement had caused the group to suddenly spring into action. They could no longer sit idly to discuss future plans. Time was short and so many things needed to be done. First and foremost, the King and Queen must be warned of Andreus. 

"Tess you must go!" Tyron said for the hundredth time. "You need to warn everyone at the castle of the threat."

"Send Connor, I can't leave. I won't," Tess replied stubbornly. 

"Please," he said taking her hands. "Lylah and Kai are already packing your things."

But she only shook her head. "It's not fair. Why send me away. I could help."

"You would be a greater help if you warned your mother and father." Wren said coming up behind them. "It wasn't too long ago that they got you back. I want you to return to them and warn them Andreus. It's your duty as a princess."

"I agree," Connor said. 

"Stop gaining up on me." Tess replied sourly. "I want to stay, please let me stay."

"What about your parents? They need to be notified of Andreus' current standings." Connor reasoned. 

Tess sighed. She knew her duties, but everyone she loved remained here. But they were right. She needed to warn everyone back at home. She hated having to give in. "Alright."

~*~*~*~*~*~

As the three rode away, Wren watched. She was relived that Tess would be away from the battle, as would Lylah and Kai. But before Tess left the camp, she pulled Wren aside and gave her the knife her mother had given her. "Be careful, and don't hesitate to use it." Tess had told her. 

She patted the pocket that concealed her weapon. 

"Miss her already?" 

She turned and faced Connor. "Yes, I hardly had a chance to talk to her. Aren't you supposed to be on some kind of quest?" she teased.

"I had a nagging feeling that you needed me."

She smiled. "I do, and I am glad you're here."

Together they walked back towards Tyron and Vaughn to finalize their plans. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 a/n: The end is near…it make me feel really sad. I wondered if the chapter was a bit too cheesy. It was the easiest way out…sorry I was a bit unimaginative. But I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. =) 

~Charmgirl 

To reviewers: 

Miriam: While I was writing the part about disliking literature, I thought that the books you are referring to were books on magic not literature. But you make a good point and I am sorry that this story is inaccurate. Thanks for the input. Yay! Thanks I am happy you liked it. ^_^

AniHope: I don't know if I will add more Tess/Tyron because at this point it doesn't seem like the right time. I will try and do the best I can. But thanks for your review. Please write another story. =) 


	11. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't know where my mind has been for the last couple of chapters…I completely forgot to say that none of the recognizable characters of the Wren series are mine. They all belong to Sherwood Smith. *looks apologetic*

A/N: Well here it is the final chapter to my story. I just wanted to thank all the people who supported my story. It was really appreciated. I am sad that this is coming to the end but hope you like it! =) Thanks again for reading...Enjoy!

Chapter 11 ~Confrontation 

Sitting around the fire, the four sat in silence. No word passed, and only the sound of the crackling fire was audible. Wren watched her companions. Tyron was deep in thought while Connor was busy scratching Tip behind the ear. Tired of the silence she got up and walked over to Vaughn.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Considering the current circumstances, I suppose I am fine." he replied softly.

"What are you thinking about?" Wren asked. 

Vaughn remained silent for such a long time, Wren thought he was not going to respond. She had hoped for more conversation than this. But he merely stared off into the distance. Finally said in a low voice he replied, "He will fail, and this time I played a part to stop him, however small it may be." 

She sighed. It had been difficult enough discouraging him from the original plan. Risking him directly was not an option. So, as a compromise, they allowed him to stay but away from the confrontation. It was a small victory for Wren, for she was pleased that he would not be vulnerable to another attack. "Everything you have done is far from small. We have talked about this, the further away you are, the less he can take."

"But the plan was to give as much as possible." He refuted.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I don't want to go into this again. Tyron has already explained to you there are no guarantees that you will come away unharmed."

"I have told you, it makes no difference to me."

"Why are you being like this? Our plan is just as effective. When did you become so stubborn?"

"To me, it's more like being left behind."

She stared at him but he had not changed his line of sight. His gaze went over her shoulder to some unknown point. She hated how he would not look at her, and the guilt of his last statement surprised her. "You are the most important piece of this plan. Without you, your father has no advantage. And that is why you must remain here hidden under Tyron's spell. Trust me." 

He turned to face her. "I do," he said honestly. 

"Good," she replied nodding her head. "Then we understand each other."

Andreus paced about his chambers. He usual feeling of power was not as he was used to. It was a successful leech he knew, but something was different, something was _missing_. Though he hated to admit, he suddenly remembered the little warning his advisor had given him earlier. It was true that lately he had taken more and more of Vaughn's essence than the spell allowed. But the euphoria he gained from the spell could not be described. Magic completed him; it was all he needed in life, for everything else followed. But once again it was slipping away, and he could not bear to lose it again. The withdrawal was unbearable.  He could not retain the magic for the duration he was accustomed to. _It must be Wren's doing_, he thought to himself. That stupid girl foiled his plans one way or another. His rage for her was building, as he concentrated to locate the girl and his son. 

All he needed now was for Wren to reveal herself. The usage of her magic was the easiest way to track her. He had done it before. Even with his failing magic, he was confident that he could trace her whereabouts. 

After leaving Vaughn to rest for a bit, Wren stood up and found Connor and Tyron speaking to one another in hushed tones. Silently creeping up behind them, she heard, "…and she thinks she is stealthy enough to come over here and eavesdrop on our conversation." 

Slightly embarrassed at being caught, she quickly replied, "I was not creeping; I was trying not to disturb any serious talk."

Tyron looked up at her. "Since when do you creep up on others?"

"Yes," Connor agreed, "I have never seen this side of you before. It must have been the result of all the time you have spent with Andreus."

Wren frowned at his statement. "It was not voluntary." 

Both Tyron and Connor chuckled at her answer. Wren crossed her arms. "I don't remember being teased like this before."

"It comes only because we missed you so much." Connor said giving her a brilliant smile. 

For a moment his smile caused her sudden annoyance to disappear. But instead she responded, "Well, if you don't want my company, I will find some other place." 

"No, it was all in fun. Come and sit with us for a while." 

Sitting down, Wren couldn't help but the warmth within her. She had missed her friends so much. "So," she said, "What _were you discussing?" _

"We were going over the plan for our confrontation with Andreus. Now that we know he will most certainly come after Vaughn."

"And…?"

"And…" Tyron stopped and looked over at Connor before continuing. "…Connor and I both agree that you should not be one there when the confrontation with Andreus takes place."

She was too surprised to do but stare at Tyron. When she finally collected her thoughts, "_What_?" was the only response she could think of. 

"Connor could easily take your place." Tyron replied as though it were simple. 

"Why couldn't I do it?"

"Considering the fact that we are leaving Vaughn in a magical state, it is most reasonable to have another with access to magic as well. And as we all know, Connor has limitation in that area." 

Wren grimaced. It was another becoming one of Tyron's well structured explanations. 

Connor spoke next. "You and I both know that I could do little in terms of magic. So…that leaves you."

"Why not Tyron?" she challenged. "It is his spell and who better to guard Vaughn than the Queen's future magician?" 

As soon as she the words left her mouth, she saw Tyron nod his head. It was a question he had been waiting for. Straightening himself, he responded, "Wren, you have just escaped from Andreus. Not to mention that you have endured a very strenuous spell that has weakened both magically and physically. Both Connor and I don't want to see you more exhausted than you already are." 

Once again his reasoning was logical and practical, but Wren too annoyed to notice. "This is ridiculous!" 

"No," Connor said turning to her. "Tyron is right, you done your part and more. Seeing you in your state—" 

But she did not allow him to complete his thought. "I don't agree to this change. I prefer that we follow our first plan," she said stubbornly. 

"Wren, Andreus is considerably weaker than when we first faced him," Tyron reasoned.

"It could work." Connor added.

"It might not!" she said angrily. "He was not only able to catch me unawares and take me but also imprison me in a sleep! Those are not signs of weakening! You shouldn't underestimate him." With that she stood and stormed away before either of could respond. 

She walked away, but her anger was lessening with each step. She could hardly believe those two! How could they decide that was a necessary change? 

"Want to talk about it?" a voice behind her asked. 

Jumping at the sound of Vaughn's voice, she turned. "Not really."

"Not much fun being left behind is it?" 

Wren bowed her head. "I suppose not. Do you agree with them?"

He shrugged. "I see their logic to it," then added, "but I'd rather not get involved." But she only replied with silence, so he said, "I can be quiet company if you like."

Wrapping her cloak more closely around her, Wren nodded and continued along the path in the forest. She wanted time to think and the fresh air was comforting. 

Walking aimlessly Wren allowed her mind to wander. She thought of all the things that cheered her and in response, she cupped her hands together and made a small orb of light. Smiling to herself she weaved her fingers in her practiced way and she heard Vaughn gasp when a little white rabbit suddenly appeared before them. 

The little trick greatly raised her sprits. It also made her realize just how fatigued she really was. The simple trick had taken a greater amount of strength than it used to. So Connor and Tyron were right, she thought sourly. She knew grudgingly what she had to do. Just as she turned to return back to camp to apologize, she was aware of a faint but familiar vertigo. 

Panic engulfed her, but she had enough sense to quickly pull off her summons ring and place it on Vaughn's littlest finger. Ignoring his surprise, she recited the phrase to illuminate it. 

"What are you doing?" he asked again. But in response, she roughly pushed him away from her. Her sudden movements suddenly caused Tess' blade to slip from her concealed pocket and fall onto the soft ground. But she did not have the time to retrieve it and instead she started running in the opposite direction.  

As Wren ran through the dark forest, she silently scolded herself. How could she have been so brainless? She had forgotten Andreus was able to trace her magic. The ring, she realized was a gift of Tyron's magic, and was not likely a target. Her small display must have alerted Andreus to her whereabouts. And worse, Vaughn was right by her side. She was thankful that the vertigo was not as strong was it was before, and that she had had time to distance herself from him. She prayed Tyron would respond quickly to her call and place the spell of protection upon Vaughn. 

But running blindly through the woods suddenly took her back to a previous déjà vu. The horrible memory of her nightmarish dream came flooding back, running in a dark and cold place. She was relieved that no insane laughter followed her. But at this point it was only a small comfort. She was breathing hard when she entered a small clearing. Turning, she waited for the confrontation. 

The wait was not long. Andreus caught her from behind. 

Surprised at his stealth, she faced him. 

"Where is he?" he hissed.

"Away from you." 

"How did you dampen the spell?" he demanded. 

She met his gaze and held it. The building anger in his features however almost made her avert her eyes. 

"He's here," a voice from the woods called out. 

"You idiot." Wren whispered to herself as Vaughn emerged from behind a tree with Tess' blade in his hand. 

Andreus laughed. 

Wren felt a knot of fear in her stomach. It was the same laugh from her nightmare. The plan would be useless now. Andreus had surprised her. It was all wrong. In the distance she saw Vaughn's defiant stance, but knew he was in condition to be so. Though the situation looked hopeless, she would not surrender. Instead she steadied herself to do as much as she could to help Vaughn. She silently prayed Tyron and Connor would arrive soon. 

Andreus did not seem to notice her at this point. Instead he regained his composure and stared at his son. "You're threatening me with that? You're a bigger fool than I thought."

"No," was the firm reply, "I threaten myself." With that he brought the blade to his wrist. 

"What kind of insanity is this?" was Andreus' brash response.

 "I know about the ancient parchment in your study. And I know that without me, you have nothing." The calm tone of his voice disturbed Wren. Lifting his left hand, Wren saw the small scrap of ancient paper. 

Andreus gasped. Tightening his grip on Wren, he placed two fingers on her forehead and muttered a short spell. She felt her whole body sink to the ground as if suddenly becoming lead. 

 "What do you hope to do now?" his father asked in a mocking voice. "Spill your own blood?"

"What have you done to her?" Vaughn demanded instead, trying not to sound anxious.

But Andreus made no reply as he shoved the girl out of his path. 

Vaughn watched his father head straight towards him. Hunger glittered in his eyes as he came closer. Suddenly a plan took shape in his mind. Staring at the parchment in his hands he lifted the dagger and cut himself across his palm. The blood flowed freely as Vaughn raised his eyes to see mark his father's location. 

Andreus had stopped a good distance from him, but it was more than enough. Standing still as stone but for the movement of his lips, Vaughn felt the pull of something within him leaving. Grasping tightly onto the parchment, he dropped the dagger. The world lurched in front of him. Tyron's predictions of his father's action were accurate. Life was leaving him slowly.  

But he did not allow his mind to linger, and placed all his concentration on the parchment in his hands. Glimpsing briefly at the strange script, he recited the unfamiliar words. He lifted his gaze for a moment to catch his father's questioning look, but it only motivated him to continue. 

The sound of running was not enough to divert the attention of either Andreus or Vaughn. Both were in a complete trance and neither seemed to be aware of their surroundings. As Connor reached the open ground, he quickly scanned the area to find Wren's crumpled body on the floor. 

Reaching her, his fear heightened when he saw her condition. Her already pale complexion was now an unhealthy gray and her breathing was faint and labored. The only indication of the life within her was the rapid twitching of her eyes. Immediately he remembered the tale of the nightmarish state Andreus had placed her in days before. Insanity was what Wren told him she was close to, and with his heart hammering within his chest, he quickly stooped down and picked her up. 

It seemed like a good idea at first, Vaughn thought. Activating the same leeching spell his father had placed on him in hopes of retrieving the magic he lost, and at the same time entice his father to extend more effort in regaining it. But the spell required strength he did not have enough of; instead he was being depleted by the same spell twice. His vision swirled and his mind was confused. He felt like an idiot now, with his father standing before him and muttering the same incantation that would leave him lifeless. Looking at his hand, he ignored the bloody gash, but stared at the tiny ring on his smallest finger. Wren has placed it on him before she ran off to confront his father. Its radiant glow brought a smile to his face. That was the last thing he saw before he fell to the ground. 

Noting that Connor had immediately gone to seek out Wren, Tyron turned his attention to find Vaughn. He saw him fall to the floor. The triumphant grin on Andreus' face was enough to tell him that he had used his son for the last time. Running up to his fallen friend, Tyron saw the blood upon the grass, and understood the full extent of Vaughn's actions. 

Andreus watched his son fall to the ground. It was complete. He had his son's magic and now nothing could stand in the way of his revenge. He reached within himself for some of his newly acquired magic when he saw a figure come towards his son's fallen body. The boy was one of Wren's friends, and would be the first to taste his regained glory. Smiling to himself he released his spell, only to find it dwindle as soon as it left his fingers. His confused expression brought a laugh from a distance.

"Your own greed was the end of you." The youth that stood by his son called as he weaved his fingers into a quick spell. A sudden glow left his fingers and struck Andreus forcefully to the ground. 

The sudden attack had surprised him and he could not comprehend the sudden loss of power. It was what he had feared the most, losing his magic. Vaughn was his last chance, without him and the spell he had nothing. He heard footsteps hasten his way and knew that he had precious little time left. Taking the remaining strength he had, he whispered a spell. 

As soon as Tyron reached the spot which Andreus had collapsed, not a single trace of him could be found. Looking up, he saw Connor heading his way with Wren's unconscious body in his arms.

"What happened?" Connor asked when he reached his friend. 

"He's gone. I don't know how. I saw his magic diminish when he tried to conjure it. He must have tried a transport spell as a last resort. It is hard for me to believe he had enough power to muster the spell. And now he could be anywhere, he has done this before." Tyron's voice was mixed with anger and frustration.

"There's little we can do about that. Right now we need to tend to Wren and Vaughn." 

At the mention of her name, Tyron looked over at the lump in Connor's arms. "Her eyes have stopped fluttering." He heard Connor say. "I think she is some kind of a magical nightmare when I found her."

Tyron nodded. "I considered the same. But without a magical foundation, the spell must have lost its potency." 

"How is Vaughn?" Connor asked. 

"I'm not sure." Tyron replied as he led Connor and Wren towards Vaughn. 

Coming up towards Vaughn, the young man was starting to regain consciousness. "Did we win? He asked quietly and looking dazed. 

Placing Wren gently on the ground, Connor replied, "He's gone."

"He was unable to conjure enough power to create any spells. What you did was extremely risky." Tyron added. "But it was successful in the sense that I now believe he will be unable to obtain any more magic from you."

"Explanations later," Connor replied. "Let's tend to everyone first." 

Nodding, Tyron immediately helped Vaughn bind his wound and help him to his feet. Looking down at Wren, Vaughn asked, "How is she?" 

"She's fine." Wren said weakly. Slowly her eyes opened and she gazed up at three anxious faces. "I am assuming we succeeded being that I am not running for my sanity in an endless corridor with a haunting laugh following me." Smiling, she added tiredly, "Now someone please help me up." 

The walk back to the camp was long and painful for Wren. Tyron and Vaughn were covering more distance than she and Connor. Vaughn seemed to be regaining more of his strength, to everyone's relief. Now they were so far ahead; she could no longer see them. Back at the clearing, Connor had graciously offered to carry her to camp, but she felt embarrassed by his sudden concern for her and refused his offer. Now, walking in the cold and dark, she had wished she had accepted. 

"If you are too tired, I could still carry you," Connor said suddenly as if reading her thoughts. "There is a hill before we reach camp." 

She felt her cheeks grow hot, and was grateful for the darkness. "It's fine. I think I can manage it. I think it was Tyron's explanations that were making me a bit drowsy."

Connor laughed softly. "That may be the case for both you and me, but I honestly believe that Vaughn was interested in it all." 

Wren agreed. Her friend had shown much interest in the knowledge Tyron offered. "He would make a wonderful magician. He has his father's potential and not his selfish ambitions. But it is reassuring that to know that Vaughn's plan had worked. Trapping Andreus into drawing more power by recapturing his already stolen magic caused Andreus to lose his last chance of power. That last magical act should be his final one."

Connor nodded. "I am glad it is over. But if you don't mind me asking, what happened before Tyron and I arrived?"

As Wren went into the relayed of her confrontation with Andreus, she felt Connor's grip on her tighten as she explained her second magical sleep. "I don't remember much past that," she added.

"That is how I found you, unconscious and looking half dead. It scared me." 

"Look at me, I am going to be fine, all thanks to you three," she said, trying to reassure him. 

"It was quick thinking giving Vaughn your summons ring, altering us to the danger."

"But it was my fault that we were caught. I used my magic, and he found us. I could have been captured again." 

Connor felt her shiver. "But you aren't, you're here and safe. I would have done everything in my power to ensure that." 

She felt a glow of warmth at his words. "I'm glad you came back to help." 

She saw his smile in the moonlight, "So am I." 

*wipes brow* So there it was…the ending. I don't know if that was enough, but hopefully it was. I was planning on writing an epilogue, but I am not too sure if it is needed. As always, please review and let me know what you think. =) Thanks!

~charmgirl 


End file.
